Boku wa Kaseiyo Usumaki
by Zory
Summary: Todos conocen su tragico final pero...¿y el principio? ,¿su infancia?, ¿alguien lo conoce? FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! este es mi nuevo fic exclusivo de Kaseiyo /cuarto hokage y hablara de su vida desde pequeño hasta "su muerte". Esta escrito en 1º persona es decir…será Kaseiyo quien lo cuente por así decirlo. En fin…espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Esta subido tanto en Naruto como en 4º hokage. Besitos a todos ;) Se titula así porque __**Boku Wa **__quiere decir __**YO SOI**__. Aclarado esto, espero que os guste._

**Capitulo 1. Las cosas por el principio**

Todo comenzó en una mañana como otra cualquiera en la villa de Konoha, pero... ¡que digo! un día cualquiera… ¡no! era un día "especial". Hoy es el día del examen para convertirme en genin…espero pasarlo y que me pongan en un buen equipo y pasármelo bien, tener muchas misiones y un buen sensei que me enseñe muchas cosas… ¡yo y mis pensamientos! en fin… No me he presentado me llamo Kaseiyo Usumaki, soy…un chico corriente, dicen que soy de buen ver, pero yo creo que soy normalillo que puedo decir… tengo los cabellos alborotados y los ojos azules, soy divertido, bromista, y me encanta pasármelo bien, aunque…si tengo que ponerme serio me pongo ¡ehh! que no siempre puedo estar de fiesta… Ahora me encuentro en el comedor de mi casa, y tengo delante de mí a mis padres ¬¬ es decir…un coñazo, mi madre esta sentada a un lado, es una mujer rubia con los ojos café y a mi izquierda se encuentra un hombre con los cabellos negros y los ojos azules. Mi padre. Este personajillo es importante para mi, es un ambu…bueno en realidad los dos tienen cierta importancia en mi existencia ¬¬ ¡yo y mis dramatizaciones! no porque sean mis padres sino en realidad por que los dos tienen cierta "influencia" sobre mi…ambos son ambus… ¡yo los superare a los dos! una vez dije eso…y mi padre me mando a callar... ¿como no? ¡Lo dije delante de toda Konoha!

En fin…termine de comer el ramen que mi madre me había preparado ¡ahh! no os lo dije… ¡me encanta el ramen!, pero volviendo a la realidad… tengo prisa, hoy tengo que llegar puntual ¡ojo! no quiero decir que no llegue siempre puntual…¡SIEMPRE! llego puntual…menos aquella vez que me quede dormido encima de un árbol, y aquella vez que dije ir al dentista solo para ir detrás de mis padres a ver una misión ambu jajaj que risa…me castigaron durante una semana por ello, también aquella vez que…

-vas a llegar tarde Kaseiyo

Mierda, mama tenia razón ¡llego tarde! me levanto temprano para nada, debía estar en clase a las ocho en punto y son las menos dos minutos…¬¬ me levante a las menos cuarto pero no importa ¡llegare tarde y me suspenderás y…

-vete Kaseiyo

Joder… mi padre tiene razón, mejor me voy ya…-Adiós papa-digo mientras le doy un abrazo a mi padre, si es que en el fondo…soy muy casero, y un fuerte beso a mi madre-adiós mama- y Salí corriendo de casa…y no se como pude tener tanta suerte, pero cuando llegue yo, el profesor no había llegado… ¡que suerte la mía! iba a entrar en clase cuando una voz a mi espalda sonó y me puse frió como un témpano.

-jajaja vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí- dijo mientras elevaba una ceja y me miraba de arriba a bajo. Este tipo era Crock Akimichi, alias el duro, su nombre Crock también es un alias, nunca he sabido su verdadero nombre…un misterio para mí, un misterio para todos… un abusón. Mi abusón. No hace otra cosa que abusar de mi y de mi persona ¿Qué tiene en contra mía? nunca lo he sabido…y nunca lo sabré… es un caso…otro misterio.

-Hola Crock…que…que tal estas-mierda! no lo pude evitar me puse nervioso…juro solemnmente que cuando me convierta en Hokage que lo mandare a la orca o…ya planificare algo como venganza…

-Yo estoy perfectamente Usumaki… ¿y tu?

-bien-intente sonreír, pero me salio una sonrisa forzosa por lo menos cuando me pongan en equipo espero que no me toque con el ¡no podría soportarlo! aunque…el que me preguntara como estoy…me daba mala espina.

-mmm creo que no lo estarás mucho tiempo rubito-dijo mientras me cogia de los pies y me dejaba dentro de un cubo de basura

-genial…-ahora estoy sucio, lleno de mugre y encima ¡seguro que llego tarde! Pero quien lo iba a decir yo nunca le había hecho nada malo. Crock Akimichi un chico de mi academia, de esta villa, perteneciente a uno de los clanes de la villa, era duro, fuerte, no muy rápido, ay no destacaba pero… si era fuerte, mas que yo claro esta. Era rellenito, con las mejillas rosadas, con el cabello marrón y los ojos negros… ¡porque hablo de el! ahh si, porque el me dejo dentro del cubo de basura ¡y aun estoy dentro!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Una voz me hizo volver a la realidad, me ayudo a salir y no me lo podía creer, que suerte la mía, era ella, Amane Tendo, la chica mas guapa, popular y lista de la academia, querida por todos y yo claramente no soy menos… por si no lo sabias, era y es mi amor de juventud ¬¬ hablo como si fuera un viejo jaja lo siento.

-¿Qué hacías ay dentro Kass? –me esta hablando me esta hablado ¡wow! que suerte sin duda… ¿Kass? mmm ¿que es eso?

-Yo este…bien gracias- Oh no mierda! Ella no me estaba preguntando como estoy verdad, me pregunto otra cosa, pero no le preste atención, me quede mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes y su cabello suelto, corriendo al viento rubios como el sol, como los míos…

-Jajaja no era eso lo que te preguntaba pero me alegra ver que estas bien Kass - y dale con Kass… ¡pero que es eso! cuando iba a preguntar veo que saca un pañuelo y empieza a limpiarme la cara…la tenia llena de mucre- vete al baño a limpiarte un poco mas la cara, yo he hecho lo que he podido…intenta que Crock no te vuelva a tirar ¿vale?, puedes llevarte mi pañuelo y no te preocupes por el profesor, yo le diré que estas en el baño, cuando llegue por que aun no llega

-Gracias- fue lo único que salio de mi boca mientras me levante y me fui, dejándola sola, vi como ella se levantaba y caminada hacia clase, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando salí del baño y me dirigí hasta la clase…el profesor no me dijo nada, pues llegaba detrás de mi…

-siento llegar tarde muchachos, es que me he quedado hablando con el Hokage sobre vuestro examen…

Mierda lo que me temía…ahora estoy nervioso, y para colmo no me he sentado en mi sitio, sigo de pie delante de todos y con Amane mirándome con una gran sonrisa y con Crock haciéndome señas con la mano y el cuello ¡que miedo joder!

-bien…Kaseiyo gracias-dijo el profesor, con lo cual me quede en parálisis total, no sabia de que hablaba mientras yo miraba a Amane y a Crock el había estado diciendo de que iba el examen y claro! a quien se le ocurre ¡yo estaba de pie delante de todo y sobre todo delante de el! –seras el primero Kaseiyo…-mierda…lo que me temía ¿y ahora que?

_Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi cuarto fic, el tercero de Naruto…en fin... no se que decir, espero revire, criticas, amenazas de asesinato, felicitaciones, tomatazos… lo que sea… Nos vemos ;)_


	2. ¿equipo 7?

_Gracias por el review, me anima a seguir con el fic aunque sea desastroso, vamos doy por dado eso al no recibir ningún review mas…En fin, gracias por todo y seguiré adelante con la vida del 4º._

**Capitulo 2. ¿Equipo 7?**

Maldita sea…me toca ahora a mi empezar con el examen, ¡y no se ni de que trata! pero en fin no me queda de otra. Me acerque al profesor y mire a Amane la cual me estaba haciendo señas Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba desesperado? pero…por esas señas…-¡Claro! ya se que técnica que hacer dije sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. –Perdón-dije sonrojándome nos minutos, todos los de la clase conseguimos hacer la técnica a la perfección… Nuestro profesor se encontraba delante de una lista, la cual empezó a leer al instante.

-Bien chicos, aquí tengo la lista de los equipos y los sensei que os tocara…empezare, equipo 1…

Y así continuo leyendo, no le preste mucha atención, sinceramente estaba mas pendiente a que dijera Usumaki o Tendo para saber donde iría yo y para saber en que equipo iría Amane, me acerque a ella, la cual se sentaba delante del profesor, en la primera fila, estaba a una distancia considerable de mi.

-Gracias por ayudarme Amane

-No tienes porque dármelas, te vi apurado y tienes derecho a tener un equipo-dijo mientras me sonreía…pero…Amane y yo no solíamos hablar mucho… ¿Por qué me estaba hablando tanto ahora?

-Esto si claro pero…-no pude seguir hablando, el profesor aun seguía con la lista pero me miro mal y después de echarme una regañina me mando a mi sitio. A partir de aquí empecé a poner más interés en los otros equipos y en sus miembros.

-Equipo 6, los integrantes serán….-Yo no me lo podía creer… ¡eran los amigos de Crock pero el no estaba allí! no me gusta la idea…éramos pocos, muy pocos los que quedábamos entre ellos estaba Crock y sinceramente, me atormentaba la idea de que me tocara con el por razones obvias supongo.

-Chicos…sobreviviré sin vosotros…a ver con que partillos me toca-esa voz aguda y chillona era Crock sin duda, el miedo en mi cuerpo era grande… no quería a ese bestia en el equipo.- ¡ehh! Usumaki-me di la vuelta ya que este se sienta atrás de la clase al fondo del todo.- ¿Te imaginas a mi y a ti en el mismo equipo? jajaja –se estaba riendo y yo en cambio… ¡temblaba!

-Muchachos callaos así no puedo continuar…

-Lo siento profesor –dijo con cierto retintín el profesor mirándome ¡a mi! como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Crock hablara tanto y que no quisiera callarse ni a la de 100.

-Bien chicos…por donde iba…

-Por el quipo 6, dijo sus componentes y ahora toca el 7.- esa era mi chica, siempre tan pendiente a todo…Espera… ¡aun esta sin grupo! quizás me salve y me toque con ella después de todo… ¿Qué pasa? la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

-Oh! es verdad, gracias Amane, bien como iba diciendo el equipo 7 estará compuesto por Usumaki Kaseiyo, Tendo Amane y…

-¡bien! perfecto-mierda me ha vuelto a pasar he dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta

-Usumaki…se que te gusta la idea de que te guste con la señorita Tendo pero… ¿puedo continuar con el ultimo componente del equipo y terminar con el resto de los equipos sin que me sigas interrumpiendo?

-esto…claro-dijo mientras miraba a Amane, esta me sonrió. Me sonroje como un niño…pero… ¡que digo! soy un niño…en plena adolescencia claro.

-Bien…equipo 7 Usumaki, Tendo y...Akimichi Crock. Equipo 8…

-Mis mayores pesares se cumplieron, Tenia a Crock en mi equipo ¡genial! me dije con ironía, por lo menos algo bueno después de todo, tenia a Amane…habría mucho de lo que podríamos hablar…

-bien, ya estáis todos con vuestros equipos, los senseis vendrán dentro de unos minutos, espero que estéis en absoluto silencio mientras tanto yo me tengo que ir. Suerte a todos

-Adiós- se oyó al unísono en clase.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que dejamos de escuchar sus pasos, y después empezó la "fiesta". Todos y cuando digo todos son todos, estaban alborotados y sonriendo respecto a los equipos que le veían tocado. Decidí acercarme a Amane y quedarme con ella un poco hasta que llegaran los senseis pero cuando me acerque…

-lárgate de aquí Usumaki –me dijo Kay Uchiha, el chico mas popular de la academia y el cual corrían rumores de ser novio de Amane aunque esta siempre lo desmentía- ¿no me as escuchado? te lo repetiré otra vez… ¡FUERA!- Era prepotente, engreído y chulo, pertenecía al equipo 1.

-y si no me quiero ir ¿Qué?-le dije yo con cara de pocos amigos y poniéndome a su altura

- ¬¬ mira retaco del tres al cuarto te largas o te…-se puso a hacer sellos con las manos pero antes de que pudiera hacer el ultimo movimiento Amane le paro…

-Déjale en paz Kay, el es mi amigo-dijo mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa "su amigo" solo…bueno mas vale eso que nada. – y tu…-dijo mientras le miraba a el a esa rata a esa escoria a esa…-eres quien debería irse, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- si hubiera estado comiendo me habría atragantado, Amane Tendo enfadándose, eso era nuevo.

Al escuchar esas palabras la escoria mundial se fue dejando a Amane a mi entera disposición, lo cual agradecí mucho me puse a hablar con ella sobre lo mucho que nos íbamos a divertir y hablando sobre nuestro futuro sensei si nos ayudaría, si seria guapo ¬¬ bueno, eso lo pensó ella, yo mas bien me mofe, que si seria rubia y tendría unas buenas… eso intente decirlo yo pero Amane me dio una colleja antes de terminar la palabra, justo cuando mas nos estábamos divirtiendo vino Crock.

-bueno grupito…somos un "equipo" haber como nos portamos, no quiero perdedores en el equipo y no lo digo por ti querida-dijo mirándome directamente.

-Crock porque no dejas a Kass tranquilo, el no te ha hecho nada malo- dios pero que maja es, me estaba animando y defendiendo, sin duda, ella es, y sera la mujer de mi vida… pero… ¿Kass? que demonios es eso…bueno soy yo si claro tan tonto no soy y me he dado cuenta pero…que nombrote mas extraño…

Aunque no se como Crock no dijo nada, callo y se sentó al lado de ella mientras yo le preguntaba- ¿a que viene eso de "Kass"? – Es tu sobrenombre- que simple mujer, me podrías llamar octava maravilla del mundo- jajaja ese es muy largo y me gusta Kass es mas mono- ¿mono? bueno esta bien si a ti te gusta, tienes mi permiso- gracias Kass

De repente la puerta se abrió y empezaron a llegar varios senseis, tantos que todos los equipos se habían ido menos nosotros- ¡porque somos los últimos! ¡Porque! yo y mis exageraciones que puedo decir…

-Estará ocupado Kass tranquilo.

-o quizás este de fiesta y no nos haya invitado o alo mejor se olvido de nosotros- esta vez respondió Crock.

-Prefiero la respuesta de Amane pero gracias por tu cooperación- ¬¬ no, si sinceramente el chico este estaría fumado o algo así ¿Cómo se va a olvidar de nosotros nuestro sensei? de verdad es tonto.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas y aun seguíamos ay pensando, teniendo, mirando por la ventana, callados…no sabíamos lo que hacer, pero sin duda era aburrido muy aburrido el esperar…

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un hombre de alguna edad no sabría determinarlo exactamente- Buenas- nos saludo, los 3 le dijimos un leve" hola" mientras lo mirábamos de arriba a bajo…tenia el cabello blanco, y parecía otra cosa pero no un sensei…

-Señor…creo que se a equivocado, para hablar con el hokage no es aquí… esta es una clase de futuros ninjas- dije con simpleza y claro sin ánimos de ofender…

-Oh gracias pero vengo en busca del equipo 7 ¿sois vosotros?- pregunto el viejo mientras nos examinaba con la mirada a todos nosotros, nos dejo en estado de shock.

No se lo que pensaban mis compañeros pero no me gusta nada de nada este patán ¿Quién seria este tipo tan extraño? por favor mi sensei no por favor mi sensei no…

-Si, somos nosotros señor…-dijo con amabilidad Amane y con cierta timidez, pobre, si la entiendo bien, un viejo como sensei…en fin…en realidad no se su edad pero si no es un viejo de 50 años esta próximo con lo poco que se cuida…

-Genial, yo seré vuestro sensei

Nuestros temores se vieron cumplidos, este tipo raro seria el encargado de enseñarme a mi como ser el mejor ninja de la historia, como ser el mejor Hokage y parecía un autentico imbesil, con perdón de la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy el sensei del equipo7. De vosotros para ser exacto.

_**Pos data:**__ ¡DEJAD REVIEW! QUE NO CUESTA NADA…¡¡POR CARIDAD!! XD_


	3. Ser en 1 equipo tiene sus inconvenientes

_¡Wow! por lo que he podido ver tengo más review… ¡gracias! Parece que el fic ya empieza a tener mas camino y mas compañías…vuelvo a dar las gracias, por un momento pensé que el fic no les gustaba y estaba pensando en dejarlo…pero viendo que hay más gente a la que le gusta… ¡seguiré a delante!_

_**Capitulo 3. Ser un equipo tiene sus inconvenientes **_

Salimos de la clase conducidos por…mmm ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Jiraiya! eso, es, Jiraiya, era un hombre extraño, durante nuestro camino a la azotea por que según el teníamos que hablar antes de empezar, es decir…nos quería conocer bien. Nos dirigíamos a la azotea, pero mientras íbamos hacia allí, sonreía y miraba a todas las chicas que veía ¬¬ viejo verde. Al llegar a la azotea, nos hizo sentar en un banco mientras el se sentaba en una silla delante de nosotros.

-bien chicos, empezaremos a conocernos un poco mas…os vais a presentar y me diréis que es lo que os gusta, hobbies, vuestros sueños y lo que odiáis ¿ha quedado claro?

Los tres nos sorprendimos, no sabíamos de qué iba la cosa, por lo que decidí hablar para intentar enterarme de que iba la cosa.

-¿y que tenemos que decir exactamente? – Amane y Crock me miraron como agradeciendo y tan inteligente pregunta… pero me modesto soy…- porque no empiezas tu y luego seguimos nosotros para ver como funciona esto…-propuse inteligentemente yo.

-esta bien-respondió- Me llamo Jiraiya, me gustan muchas cosas, mi hobbies…jjeje –puso cara de baboso- ya os enterareis en un futuro, mis sueños…nunca me los he planteados y lo que odio…no odio nada, y quizás si….no se…no me conviene decirlo. Ahora tu rubito.

Nos quedamos en las mismas y para colmo volvía a hacer el primero, aunque…esto tenia sus cosas buenas… ¡iba a saber mucho mas de Amane! jajaja esto sin duda era bueno para mi.

-Bien, mi nombre es Usumaki Kaseiyo, me gusta el ramen, todo tipo de ramen y también… jije pero mejor sigamos mis hobbies es compararlos después, lo que odio es esperar los tres minutos que tarda en prepararse y también otra…pero seguiremos a delante, y mi sueño es convertirme en el hokage de la villa-dije con simpleza como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Todos me miraron extrañados, nuestro sensei me miraba de arriba a bajo, Amane por su parte me sonreía y Crock…bueno, el se rió de mi sueño, pero…no me importa, por lo menos Amane parecía interesada e impresionada con lo que dije.

-Este bien, ahora sigues tu chica-dijo nuestro sensei

-Mi nombre es Tendo Amane, me gusta salir con mis amigas, mis hobbies…bueno creo que no tengo ninguno, mi sueño…ser una gran ninja y odio a...mm... no se, creo que no odio a nadie pero… ¡odio cuando Crock hace algo malo sin motivo al igual que esta mañana cuando te metiste con el pobre Kass…!

-ehh! se lo merecía- se defendió el gorila presente

-¿Por qué? si no he hecho nada

-porque…

-basta! continuemos , ahora tu el del centro.

-¬¬ mi nombres es…no os importa, os diré que me llamo Crock Akimichi ¬¬ aunque no es mi nombre completo, suficiente con esto. Me gusta comer, pelear y meter a Kaseiyo en el cubo de basura…- en ese momento le mire feo ¬¬- mis hobbies es meterme con Kaseiyo –le volví a mirar mal- Odio a Kaseiyo –eso ya lo sabia yo- y…mi sueño es… ¡Tener mi propio restaurante de comida y poder comer todo lo que quiera!

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba francamente ni yo ni nadie, nos miramos extrañados, y volteamos a mirarle a el…parecía satisfecho de lo que había dicho…si ese era su sueño…lo respecto pero… ¡porque a mi! ¡Porque!

-Bien… mi primera impresión del equipo es…que decir…sois…una caja de sorpresas, todos sois distintos y peculiares, tenéis vuestros gustos y disgustos… ¡me gusta el equipo!

-Gracias-dijimos al unísono.

-Pero es una lastima que no os vaya a entrenar yo…

-¡¿Qué?!- grito general

-¿entonces quien?- pregunto Amane

-pues en teoría debería ser yo pero…os veo tan débiles, que no merece la pena ni intentarlo…

-como dices!- grito Crock- débil Kaseiyo, Amane y yo podemos fácilmente con cualquier cosa- ¬¬ maldito ….

-¡he! yo también puedo- me metí en la conversación. ¿Por qué no nos pruebas a ver si somos tan débiles como crees?

-me parece una buena idea…-dijo con simpleza- mañana a en las puertas de la villa a las 8 de la mañana. ¡No lleguéis tarde! y no desayunéis ¿entendido?

-¬¬ lo tenias preparado ¿verdad?-pregunto Crock

-si, sabia que habría algún impulsivo en el equipo y que caería fácilmente. –Dijo mirándome a mi directamente.- a la señores, nos vemos mañana, soy un hombre ocupado y tengo muchas….ocupaciones adiós

Dicho esto desapareció sin dejarnos hablar ni quejarnos…mire a mis compañeros, Amane no pareció molestarle pero Crock como siempre, ahora tenia un motivo para joderme y fastidiar mi existencia…

-¡ya ves lo que as provocado!

-que sabia yo que se lo iba a tomar tan enserio

-basta chicos, no os pongáis a así- lo intento pero ya era tarde, Crock y yo nos estábamos golpeando a puño limpio- parad de una vez o…dejo el equipo

Ambos nos quedamos quietos y la miramos sonaba decidida y ambos sabíamos lo que era eso, sin Amane en el equipo seriamos este y yo y no habría nadie que nos separara y que estuviera en medio de nosotros para evitar males peores, además, somos un equipo de tres…si Amane se iba…no seriamos equipo ni nada, no podíamos dejar que se fuera…eso claro y ay coincidíamos los dos…

-no te vayas Amane-suplique… ¡si suplique! ¿Qué pasa? estoy enamorado…no quiero que se vaya.

-eso…no te vayas, no me meteré mas con…Usumaki

-1 no le llames Usumaki, llámale Kass como yo- ¬¬ Crock asintió, no muy convencido pero lo hizo y yo…tuve que aceptarlo- 2 no os peleareis mas, somos un equipo y esto nos puede debilitar- nos callamos y reflexionamos, ella había sido mas lista que nosotros… ¡y tenia razón! asentimos los dos. –y 3…nos vemos mañana a las 8…me voy a casa chao chicos. Portaos bien

Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos mas mirando el cielo, en silencio, ya nos habíamos despedido de Amane y de nuestro sensei, pero por lo visto lo que nos había dicho Amane era verdad, nosotros éramos la debilidad del equipo, hubo mas silencio, ya era cansino dicho silencio…y decidí hablar.

-tenemos que parar de hacer esto

-lo se- me sorprendió, no pensé que entrara en razón- todo sea por el bien del equipo

-entonces… ¿amigos? –pregunte con algo de inseguridad

-no…tanto como amigos no…mejor…compañeros de equipo

-me parece bien si así lo quieres.

-pues decidido así Amane no se volverá a enfadar y así no seremos la debilidad del equipo…

Decidido esto nos marchamos y caminamos en silencio ni siquiera hablamos cuando llegamos a la bifurcación y el continuo por el otro lado…Llegue a casa, era tarde y mis padres aun no habían vuelto, normal…son ambus están ocupados, suspire, estaba cansado y sucio, olía a mierda…seguro que mis padres no habían tenido tantos problemas cuando se convirtieron en genin…seguro.

-¿Por qué mi existencia era tan complicada? ¿Por qué?

_**Continuara….**_

_Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado…y por favor dejadme review U.U porque si no me pondré muy triste…¿y no querréis a una "escritora" triste verdad? Y si no es por eso…por pena, piedad…caridad jajaja muchos besitos a todos y gracias por aguantarme y leer las chorradas que escribo _


	4. La Prueba de Pervertido Sensei

_Gracias por los review. Espero que en este capitulo hayan mas review y que os guste mas a las personas que lo lean. __Quizás penséis que la prueba de Jiraiya sensei sea igual que la que le hizo Kakashi a los muchachos pero… no es así, ya que Jiraiya no es capaz de hacerla a mi forma de ver ¿por qué hacerla igual si el es pervertido? mmm podría hacerla distinta para que se viera su forma de perversión Jajaja,__ espero que os guste. Besitos._

**Capitulo 4. La prueba de Pervertido Sensei**

El sol apenas asomaba por la colina y claro por la gracia de mi sensei tendré que levantarme temprano…para variar. Me levante deprisa y me vestí, salí a la cocina para desayunar… _¡error! no debía desayunar, Jiraiya nos lo dijo ayer…en fin… no me queda de otra que salir con los demás sin desayuno. _

Ya eran las ocho en punto, acababa de llegar, Amane estaba allí y a Crock se le veía venir, pero… _¿y Jiraiya sensei? demonios…tengo hambre!_

-¿Dónde crees que este Jiraiya sensei?- me anime a preguntar a Amane

-pues…no lo se, pero espero que no tarde mucho, mira ay viene Crock

-Hola- saludo sin ánimos de nada nadita nada…-_sera imbesil…se supone que habíamos dicho que nos íbamos a llevar mejor._

-Jiraiya sensei aun no ha llegado…-dije mordazmente

-ya lo veo imbe…- no continuo hablando Amane nos miraba con caras asesinas a los dos.

Ya habían pasado varias horas…para ser exactos eran la una de la tarde y el viejo ese aun que no llega. _¡Me volveré loco!_ Crock estaba apoyado a un tronco con un palo en la boca y mirando a los pajaritos…¬¬ de vez en cuando se le oía la barriga quejarse, Amane por su parte estaba sentada en la sombra de ese mismo árbol pero recogiendo flores en fin…muy tierno pero… _¡¿Dónde esta ese hombre que se hace llamar sensei?!_ Y yo claro esta estaba sentado mirando a Amane y vigilando si venia el sensei este pero a cada rato me desesperaba… _¿¡¡Dónde esta!!?_

-Hola muchachos – dijo como si nada una voz apareciendo en una cortina de humo

-¡ostias! que buen truco, ¿Cuándo nos enseñaras a hacer eso? –dijo Crock incorporándose al ver a nuestro sensei aparecer en una cortina de humo

-mmm deja se soñar chaval- dijo mordaz en sensei al cual estaba apunto de estrangular.

-¿Dónde estabas sensei?- pregunte cansado, mas le vale que tenga una buena excusa para tal retraso.

-pues…-estuvo unos segundos pensando _…¬¬ se nota que no tenia excusa valida_- bueno, me estaba intentando inventar una excusa pero…- _maldita sea…si lo admite o.0-_ Pero tontos no sois así que…os diré a verdad.

-¿estaba ocupado Jiraiya sensei?- pregunto Amane

-no, bueno si, pero no- todos le mirábamos con cara de shock. O.O

- ¿Dónde estaba?

-escribía mi nuevo libro –dijo como si nada

-¿Qué libro?-pregunte inocentemente

-¿no sabes de que libro hablo? y tu dices ser mi compañero, uno de mi equipo… ¡no me lo puedo creer!- dijo agitando las manos

-yo si lo se- hablo Crock- y me gustan mucho…

Amane y yo nos quedamos en estado de shock. Nuestro sensei al escuchar eso se puso feliz como una perdices y se puso a hablar con Crock sobre el libro el cual si llegue a entender bien se trataba de cosas adultas…es decir…que solo era para adultos pero… ¿Cómo es que Crock lo conocía…? mmm este chico tiene demasiados misterios para mi forma de ver. Al cabo de una hora de hablas.

-¿empezamos ya?

-¿a que?- me dijo el sensei con cara de no pillar nada

-a entrenar o hacer la prueba como dijiste ayer

-ahhh eso, si claro- dijo distraído y yo queriendo matarlo- espero que hayáis desayunado fuerte.

Al decir eso los tres nos pusimos en blanco… ¿no se supone que no debíamos desayunar? como demonios nos dice eso ahora… _¡ese hombre esta loco! me quiere matar…no le caí bien…_

-esto…Jiraiya sensei- hable yo calmado y tranquilo…si me creen es que no me conocen como es debido…-… ¡Como íbamos a desayunar si TU nos dijiste que no lo hiciéramos! y para como llevamos horas aquí de espera y no hemos probado bocado- termine eufórico total

-vamos a ver…es decir…no habéis desayunado por que os lo dije yo ¿verdad?- nosotros asentimos- pero… ¡si era una broma!- dijo estallando en carcajadas- como se os ocurre venir sin desayunar…no veis que el desayuno es la parte de la comida mas importante…- nos sonrojamos todos al mas no poder…pero de vergüenza.- chicos pequeños, se nota que no habéis madurado mucho…-susurro- bueno…no me queda de otra…que…empezar con el entrenamiento ninja.

-entrenamiento- dije extrañado- pero si dijiste que nos ibas a hacer una prueba – dije mas extrañado aun.

-esto…si claro pero…estoy de mejor humor…no are eso…el hokage no me deja – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro a lo que nosotros nos reímos.- bueno que tal si primero comemos algo y luego vamos a entrenar- nosotros asentimos y pusimos camino a la villa.

Una hora después salimos del bar. a donde nos llevo a comer, pago la cuenta ¬¬ aunque casi no lo hace y pusimos camino al centro de la plaza de la villa, una vez allí se puso en lo alto de un árbol, saco unos prismáticos de no se donde y se puso a mirar por ellos.

-sensei, ¿Qué hace?- pregunto Amane

-pues…-se puso pensativo, pero desde aquí abajo se le veía colorado- pues estoy vigilando-termino diciendo

-a quien- pregunte yo

No dijo nada, siguió a lo suyo y nosotros sin entrenar…_le parece bonito a este hombre_…tras quince minutos de espera me subí al árbol donde estaba y le quite los prismáticos y vi lo que el estaba vigilando…

-seras pervertido- grite

-shhhh, cállate Kass- me mando callar

-¬¬ no me llames Kass y no me mandes callar pervertido

-que te calles, no grites hombre- dijo entrenervios, ya que la mujer a la que estaba vigilando se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Quién me ha estado vigilando? –Dijo la mujer enfadada-¿no habrás sido tu verdad Jiraiya? ¬¬

-Yo…claro que no mujer…yo he cambiado…

-¿entonces quien?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi… ¿Por qué?, porque tenia los malditos prismáticos

-¡Tu!- dijo la mujer alarmada- no me lo puedo creer

-No yo…no fue…-intente decir pero Jiraiya me tapo la boca

-tranquila, no te alarmes, yo me encargo del muchacho j eje- dijo nervioso

-el no fue señora- dijo Amane

-¿Qué?

-fue el- dijo señalando a nuestro sensei- y Kass quiso quitarle los prismáticos para que no mirara mas pero…fue ay cuando usted miro hacia nosotros ¿verdad Crock?

-esto…si claro-dijo dudoso

-entonces fuiste tu Jiraiya e intentaste que uno de tus alumnos pagara- dijo furiosa con kunai en mano

-esto yo puede que…no se no me lo explico…-intento decir pero la señora aquí presente empezó a perseguirle por toda la plaza hasta que le alcanzo…Varios segundos después este mujer media loca salía de la plaza mas tranquila y nuestro sensei se acercaba a nosotros con la cara y el cuerpo todo arañado

-¿esta bien sensei?-pregunto preocupada Amane

- ¬¬ Si un poco aunque…- _este aunque no me gustaba nada de nada_- debo decir que…habéis pasado la prueba – dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué?- o.0

-pero si dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada –dijo Crock

-si bueno pero…necesitaba ver si funcionabais como equipo y por lo que he visto no habéis dejado que Kass fuera castigado injustamente…y eso me gusta

- ¬¬ o sea que esto era la prueba

-había pensado en otra pero…esta era mas divertida

- ¬¬ es odioso- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-bueno chicos, tenéis la tarde libre, mañana os espero en el despacho del hokage para cumplir nuestra primera misión a la misma hora que hoy, es decir a las ocho y que ninguno llegue tarde – dijo mientras miraba una jovencita la cual pasaba por allí se fue tras ella

-¬¬ Pervertido – dijimos al unísono los tres

Dicho esto, y en general parece que la tarde no fue tan mala después de todo, pasamos la prueba de Jiraiya y descubrimos algo mas sobre el…que es un pervertido.

Mañana seria nuestra primera misión… ¿Qué nos ara hacer?

**Continuara….**


	5. Serpiente sensei y la mision a Suna

_¡Hola!_

_¡Gracias por los review!_

_Espero que os guste el Capitulo de hoy_

_Y que dejéis review que son gratis XD_

_Advertencia__: Dejad review o me deprimiré snif-snif_

**Capitulo 5. Serpiente Sensei y la Misión a Suna.**

El día era soleado, alegre, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban…pero…yo aquí delante del despacho del Hokage con Amane y Crock esperando para variar a nuestro sensei… _¡con el buen día que hace hoy! podría estar tomándome un chapuzón_.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, nos estaban esperando…Entramos sin miramientos y cansados de esperar una hora y media a Pervertido Sensei.

El Hokage nos miro con cara de tristeza, como si se estuviera compadeciendo de nosotros…como si le conociera… ¡Diablos! como no le iba a conocer…el era el Hokage, conocía a todos los jonin de la Villa…¬¬ y por su culpa estábamos con ese "Sensei".

El tercer Hokage nos invito a sentarnos mientras lo esperábamos, mientras, miraba a todos los lados, habían muchos genin como nosotros esperando a que se les diera una misión, también había algunos chunin y jonin…También pude ver a algunos miembros del escuadrón Ambu a los lados de el Hokage…sus guarda espaldas sin duda.

Cansado de la espera decidí hablar, ya que nuestro sensei iba a tardar mas que sea quiero saber que clase de misión nos van a poner.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta Hokage?- dijo intentando contenerme

Este no respondió, me miro de arriba a bajo, como si me estuviera evaluando y luego añadió.

-Aparte de la que haz hecho…adelante.

Crock se contenía la risa…que demonios me da igual, Amane permanecía callada sentada a mi izquierda.

-¿Qué clase de misión nos van a imponer? –dije esperanzado en que no fuera una misión de las fáciles, es decir…de rango D.

El pareció meditar la respuesta, miró a las personas que estaban sentados junto a el, parecían ser algunos chunin y pude ver a mi profesor de la Academia…también algunos señores feudales de la Villa.

-Pues…acabáis de convertiros en genin… ¿Qué clase de misión esperas que de te muchacho?- me dijo con una sonrisa pero…a mi esa respuesta me sonó mal, pues ya me imaginaba la respuesta y sabía que no me iba a gustar.

- pues…que tal una misión de rango C o B para empezar-dije con disimulo e intentando ser amable.

Este a su vez me miro sorprendido y luego todos los que estaban en la mesa junto a el se empezaron a reír, yo a mi vez me puse colorado y Crock me dio un codazo añadiendo.

_-¬¬ ni lo intentes la próxima vez…mira lo que has provocado… Kass._

No le dije nada, estaba tan nervioso y tenso que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nuestro sensei estaba en la puerta justo detrás de nosotros y Amane se había levantado para ir a saludarle.

A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de ello y gire la cabeza para verle, esperando que tuviera una buena excusa, parecía que el Hokage también lo miraba mal ¬¬ por lo menos este hombre y yo compartimos eso… _¡Frustración hacia Jiraiya Sensei!_

Se puso detrás de mi, y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros, me tense, pude sentir como sus manos me apretaban…y joder, no chille de puro milagro, Amane se volvió a sentar a mi izquierda y el Sensei tomo la palabra.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero estuve ocupado…-dijo a modo de respuesta a lo cual Crock y yo añadimos al mismo tiempo.

-…espiando a jovencitas otra vez Sensei…- lo dijimos por lo bajo pero pareció escucharlo ya que me apretó mas y a Crock le dio una colleja disimulada mientras Amane parecía divertida con la escena.

El Hokage pareció no gustarle mucho esa respuesta pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que se coloco bien en su lugar y saco varios rollos, pergaminos y empezó a hablar.

-No me importa porque llegas tarde o no, ya hablaremos de eso…-dijo algo serio y formal- as venido aquí para mandarle una misión al equipo 7 ¿verdad?

-Cierto a eso hemos venido

Se quedo callado unos segundos meditando…otra vez y luego añadió.

-Bien, El Equipo 7 y yo ya hemos compartido unas cuantas palabras…-dijo mirándome a los ojos a mi, lo cual mi sensei al cual tengo detrás se dio cuenta y me apretó mas a modo de castigo- …y me han pedido una misión de mayor rango a la que les corresponde ¿Qué me dices a eso Jiraiya?

Este se tomo su tiempo en contestar, mientras nosotros tres le mirábamos a el también con cara mas bien de suplica para que me apoyara con mi idea…mas tarde quizás unos segundos después de compartir miradas, se dirigió hacia el Hokage y le contexto.

-No son niños, y creo que estaría bien una misión de rango C para los muchachos solo para probar y luego empezaremos otra vez por lo bajo, es decir rango D para que las puedan cumplir como es debido…

-mmm esta bien, pero…-pareció pensarlo y cambiar de idea pero añadió-… esta bien, pero iréis con el Equipo de Orochimaru, ellos tienen mas experiencia que el tuyo y así veré como formáis equipo por una vez.

Nuestro sensei le miró algo…como lo diría… ¿frustrado? Parecía que la idea de ir con ese tal Orochimaru no le gustaba nada…

-Esta bien… ¿Dónde esta el Equipo de Orochimaru?- preguntó nuestro sensei antes de ser interrumpido

-Vaya, vaya mi querido amigo Jiraiya por fin tienes un equipo…

Dijo un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que nuestro sensei, pero quizás algo más pálido, de pelo negro largo y de mirada…esa mirada…daba miedo…mucho miedo. Parecía ir acompañado de los que debían ser sus alumnos, dos chicos que parecían ser del montón no eran de ningún Clan conocido eso lo sabía yo bien… pero…la chica que los acompañaba…ella me sonaba de algo…no sabía de que exactamente de que…

La observe mejor, era una chica que parecía tener un año mayor yo. Tenía el cabello corto castaño ojos azabaches, era…mona, a simple vista se podía ver el arsenal de armas que llevaba con ella…

-Deben ser un atajo de perdedores como su sensei –término diciendo el tal Orochimaru lo cual si estuvieran en mi lugar…me hizo enfadar mucho, me levante de mi asiento dispuesto a contestar pero mi sensei me detuvo y me sentó de golpe y porrazo.

-Vaya…tenemos aquí a uno que se hace de héroe…mira tu por donde…si se parece a su sensei…que gracia- se empezó a burlar y ante la miraba de mi sensei el cual me pico el ojo como dejándome contestar le dije.

-Puede que ahora solo sea un genin en practicas, pero algún día te are tragar todas y cada una de esas palabras como futuro Hokage de la Villa que seré- solo lo iba a decir para que el me escuchara pero sin darme cuenta alce mas la voz, resultado de ello, que todas las personas de esa habitación me escucharon, para colmo, muchas.

Ese hombre con pinta de Serpiente iba a contestar pero el Hokage no le dejo, y empezó a contarnos de que seria nuestra misión, yo aun asombrado y sonrojado por lo que había hecho, me quede en shock. No dije nada y en mi mente solo podía pensar en la humillación tan grande que acababa de hacer. Amane pareció darse cuenta y me dio un codazo, flojo, para que la mirara, lo cual hice y me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y después me tranquilice, mi sensei mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros otra vez, pero esta vez no me hacia nada, parecía complacido por lo que había echo.

Mas tarde, salimos de la sala donde nos encontrábamos, lo único que había sacado claro era que la misión era en Suna y que debíamos partir mañana a las siete en punto.

Ambos grupos nos separamos y me fui con el mío obviamente, a los pocos minutos de camino y en silencio Amane y Crock también se despidieron y se fueron por otro camino, yo iba solo con el sensei, y para romper el silencio este hablo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kaseiyo- me dijo mirando el horizonte de todo el camino que le quedaba por recorrer hasta su casa.

Yo le mire, y me sentí bien, supongo que lo dice por lo dicho a esa Serpiente

-Gracias Sensei…-dije algo nervioso- ¿le conocías de algo?- me atreví a preguntar

-Era miembro de mi equipo, desde hace tiempo nuestra "amistad" a cambiado mucho-dijo a modo de explicación- estoy orgulloso de la manera a la que te enfrentaste a el…lo hiciste muy bien.

-si…gracias…otra pregunta

-dime Kaseiyo-dijo esta vez mirándome a la cara.

-¿Quiénes eran sus alumnos? – pregunte pero el pareció sorprenderse por esta pregunta

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo para evaluar a mis futuros enemigos –dije a modo de explicación para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Pues…-empezó a decirme los nombres y habilidades de los chicos pero solo repare atención en la chica- …y ella se llama Anko es muy fuerte y tiene grandes habilidades, esa una gran ninja con sellos y cualidades excepcionales…- el siguió diciéndome pero ya tenía todo lo que quería saber, ya sabía de que me sonaba ella, había escuchado hablar de una kunoichi que incluso siendo una genin era capaz de enfrentarse a los chunin y vencerlos y a algunos jonin, es decir…muchos la temían…ahora sabía que ella era una gran rival…

A poco de haberme explicado todo de ese equipo, el se dio media vuelta y se despidió de mi con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo…

_**C**__**o**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**n**__**u**__**a**__**r**__**a…**_

_**-.- Gracias por los review y espero más a medida avanza el Fic -.-**_

_**(k)**__** Besitos con Sabor a 4º Hokage **__**(k)**_


	6. ¿Sanin?

_¡Gracias por los review, la verdad es que aunque sean pocos quienes leen este fic, me agrada tener a gente que lo lee y que me apoye a la hora de continuarlo, a todas esas personas…muchas gracias!_

**Capitulo 6. ¿ Sanin? **

El sol acababa de asomar por el horizonte, abrí mis ojos, aun cansado después de la noche larga y sin descanso. Me levante sobresaltado, ¿no llegaba tarde verdad? Miré el reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche, aun eran las seis, tiempo de sobra para ducharme y comer.

Y así lo hice, a falta de quince minutos de la hora acordada, salí de casa, después de ducharme y comer, ya que la noche anterior con ayuda de mis padres, prepara mis útiles para la misión a Suna, ya que no era sabido cuando volvería.

Me paré en seco, mire a mi mochila nuevamente, y me puse a revisar las cosas que llevaba…por si acaso…

_Comida _

_Dinero… por si acaso…_

_mapa de la Villa de Konoha y un mapa de la Villa de Suna_

_kunai especial regalo de mi padre, mas otros kunais _

_dos mudas de ropa limpia_

_botiquín de primeros auxilios, mi madre me obligo a llevarlos…por si acaso._

Me volví, definitivamente, si, estaba listo para mi primera misión. A poco de empezar a caminar divise una figura ya vista y conocida. Crock.

-¡Buenos días!-salude, ya nos estábamos llevando mejor que antes.

-Hola…-me saludo seco, frío ¿le pasaría algo?

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté quizás me contaría.

-solo es que…tengo sueño, me acabo de levantar y casi no he desayunado, ¡te lo puedes creer! no he desayunado caso nada, ¡esto es traumático!- dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos a modo de exageración, yo por mi parte lo mire entre nervioso y poco creíble, lo siento…pero es que…un Akimichi, sin comer…es como Jiraiya sensei, sin mirar chicas…es decir…imposible.

-¿Qué as desayunado?- le pregunte

-pues dos tazas de arroz, cuatro boll de ramen, te helado, tres tazas de fideos… ¡ves! a que es poco- le mire mal…lo siento pero es lo mínimo que me paso por la cabeza.

-¡siii! muy poco- le dije sarcástico

- nos vamos a llevar bien tu y yo si me sigues dando la razón siempre

-ya…claro…

Seguimos caminando entre bromas y nervios, hablamos más o menos sobre lo que veríamos, lo que haríamos, y sobre ese equipo al cual pertenecía ese sensei tan extraño.

-¿crees que sea así con su equipo siempre? es decir…tan mal humorado- me pregunto Crock

-no me extrañaría, le he pedido a mis padres que me hablaran de el…y sabes, era uno de los alumnos de el Hokage!! Es uno de los sanin!

-¡que me dices! un sanin! uno de los grandes ninjas de la Villa!! Que bomba!!

-pero sabes lo raro…

-¿el que? vamos dime

-Pues que Jiraiya Sensei me dijo que el y ese hombre, Orochimaru, eran compañeros de equipo…lo cual…quiere decir que…

-¿tu crees que el sea…?

Pero no termino la pregunta, ya estábamos en las puertas de la Villa, allí se encontraba Amane a la cual nos acercamos a saludar, el equipo de Orochimaru ya estaba presente, parecía haber llegado no hace mucho,…la pregunta que nos pasaba a los tres en mente era… ¿Dónde esta nuestro sensei?

Una nube de humo salio de la nada, apareciendo tras ella, nuestro sensei con mala cara, no por enfermedad, eso no parecía, tampoco por no dormir, con ojeras o algo similar, eso tampoco era, tampoco era por haber bebido…tampoco parecía eso, en realidad parecía haber discutido con alguien…

-¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo con ánimos.

-nunca cambiaras Jiraiya…sin alumnos o con ellos…eres una vergüenza-dijo Orochimaru lo cual provoco cierta risita entre su grupo.

Nuestro sensei iba a responder pero el equipo de Orochimaru empezó a moverse, nosotros los seguimos.

El camino se hizo largo y pesado, había mucha tención entre los dos grupos, Orochimaru iba delante de todos, después su equipo, detrás de estos íbamos nosotros tres, y detrás de nosotros nuestro sensei…para que vigilara las espaldas según esa serpiente. Nuestro sensei no parecía muy contento por ello.

Me acerque a Crock, Amane por primera vez se metió en la conversación, la cual teníamos pendiente.

-¿de verdad crees que Jiraiya sensei sea uno de los grandes Sanin?- me pregunto Crock

-pues…-gire mi cabeza hacía nuestro sensei…este se dio cuenta y me sonrió, me volví a mis compañeros y conteste- no, no lo creo…pero antes de poder hablar con claridad y seguridad tenemos que verlo en el combate, quizás hay sea mas de lo que parece ser a simple vista.

-¿de que habláis?- pregunto Amane, la cual parecía no pillar el hilo de la conversación

Varios segundos o minutos después, le habíamos explicado a Amane todo lo ocurrido y todas nuestras… ¿hipótesis? sobre el asunto. Ella pareció estar deacuerdo conmigo, no juzgaremos a nuestro sensei por lo que parece en faceta, ya veremos como es mas adelante.

Seguimos con el camino, los tres dejamos de hablar entre nosotros para centrarnos en la misión. Ir a Suna, para llegar cierto royo de suma importancia a cierta persona de Suna, vamos…eso es lo que había pillado, Amane y el resto debían estar mas enterados en la misión que yo.

Tras algunas miradas a mi sensei, el cual parecía estar reconociendo el terreno, me miró a mí, y me volvió a sonreír nuevamente, puso más velocidad y se acerco a mí.

-¿te ocurre algo Kass?

-No, nada- mentí, primero la idea de que el pudiera ser uno de los sanin, segundo el no tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que trata la misión y por ultimo el tener que el con ese…hombre extraño. Orochimaru. Y sin contar con que era mi primera misión…no, no me pasa nada…absolutamente nada.

-¿estas seguro de que no te pasa nada? Yo te veo un poco… ¿nervioso?

-pues…- y parecía tonto el sensei- estoy un poco nervioso, si…es que…no se ni de que va la misión para ser exacto.

-la misión es simple, tenemos que llevar este rollo-señalo su mochila- a uno de los señores feudales mas importantes de la Villa de Suna, eso es todo.

-¬¬ y a eso llaman misión de rango C, para eso podían haber enviado el águila, ¡yo no soy ningún cartero!- dije con cierto enfado.

-Hombre, el rollo es de suma importancia, contiene algo importante que ni siquiera los ambus pueden llevar con la seguridad de que llegara a su destinatario, quizás nos encontremos con peligros por el camino o no, pero lo importantes es que puedes decir que tu primera misión a sido de rango C…yo tuve que hacer ocho misiones de rango D antes de hacer una de C así que… no quiero excusas ni sollozos… ¿entendido?

-siii- dije de mala gana.

El camino continuo, el sensei se volvió a colocar en su posición inicial y yo volví a centrarme en el camino, lo que no me paso desapercibido fueron las miradas de cierta niña de pelo castaño y ojos azabache. Anko.

Desde hacía un rato no me había quitado los ojos de encima, no se porque…pero un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sin duda, esa chica sería peligrosa para mi. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada interrogante y se dio la vuelta….no me volvió a mirar durante todo el camino.

La noche empezó a caer, e hicimos la primera y única parada del día o mejor dicho noche…Empezaba a hacer frío mucho frío, nos refugiamos en una cueva cercana a la salida de los terrenos de la Villa, prendimos un fuego y los seis genin nos fuimos a dormir…esa noche los dos sanin se quedarían de guardia…

**Continuara….**


	7. La Arena, El Kazekage y El Feudal

**Capitulo 7****. La Arena, Kazekage y Feudal **

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el ruido de los pájaros pero sobre todo por el ruido de una fuerte discusión, me levanté sobresaltado cogí mi kunai y fui a donde venía el ruido de la discusión, allí pude ver a Jiraiya Sensei junto a Orochimaru Sensei, ambos se habían peleado, era de imaginar, procure no hacer mucho ruido y me acerque a ellos sigilosamente, o por lo menos todo lo sigiloso que puedo llegar a hacer. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto y me coloque en posición de escucha.

-¡Estas seguro Orochimaru! –decía exaltado Jiraiya, se notaba que me había perdido gran parte de la conversación.

-Acaso osas no creerme, Jiraiya te lo digo enserio, jamás haría tal atrocidad- intento defenderse de supongo una acusación dicha por Jiraiya.

-Está bien, tendré que creerte, pues no tengo pruebas, y además son suposiciones mías.

-Me parece lo más lógico que has dicho en toda la noche…o mejor dicho día, ya parece haber amanecido y como sigamos así vamos a desvelar a los genin…a no ser que ya lo hayamos hecho- dijo mirando a mi dirección, ¿Era tan obvio que estaba hay escondido?

Ambos ninjas dejaron de discutir y salí de mi escondite, entre nuevamente en la cueva y me hice el recién levantado, espabile a Amane y Crock y salimos de la cueva, Jiraiya sensei estaba allí esperándonos.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

-Pues bien hasta que cierta persona- me miró a mi- nos despertó- dijo Crock.

-yo perfectamente- respondió Amane

-genial-dije yo- ¿y el resto?

-Se han puesto en marcha ya…Vamos, desayunad y los alcanzamos…

Dicho y hecho, nos pusimos a desayunar, después de haber terminado de hacerlo, pusimos rumbo a la Villa de la Arena, allí encontraría al Señor Feudal y después volvería a casa…es decir… había mucho que hacer…

Pusimos rumbo sin descanso alguno, hasta el anochecer según nuestro sensei…Teníamos que continuar y no parar…Yo y el resto no sabíamos porque tantas prisas, total, solo era un maldito rollo lo que teníamos que llevar. A media tarde, llegamos a lo que sería un claro, si por lo menos hubiera vegetación, pero no, no había, solo había arena, por todas partes, el calor era insoportable, y con Crock quejándose de que tenía hambre, no sería fácil llegar…El calor podía conmigo, más mi sensei no ayudaba mucho, quería que fuéramos a toda pastilla, cosa que hicimos…Al anochecer podíamos ver la entrada de la Villa, era no mas de un montón de rocas arrinconadas a los lados…es decir, un acantilado y en medio un pasadizo, allí dos guardias, enseñamos nuestras identificaciones y pasamos…Mañana tendríamos nuestra misión, ahora tocaba descansar.

0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La habitación era oscura y fría, se notaba que no querían ser molestados…El Kazekage invito a Orochimaru a tomar asiento, después de que sus alumnos quedaran dormidos…

-Bienvenido a la Villa, Orochimaru

-Gracias Kazekage, dejemos las formalidades y hablemos de negocios… ¿te parece?

-Exacto, a eso has venido, por eso digamos que…"te han contratado".

-así es.

-¿sospechan en Konoha sobre nuestros futuros planes?

-No, y si sospecharan yo me encargaría de borrar, eliminar y erradicar.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que quería oír

-La pregunta es… ¿Por qué quieres aliarte conmigo, porque debería traicionara mi Villa?

-Eso son dos preguntas Orochimaru

-Tu solo responde- dijo con ademán de importancia

-¿sake?, ¿te? Quieres algo te tomar o comer…perdona mis modales, cuando llegaste no te ofrecí nada.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así.

-bien, pues la respuesta a tus preguntas, es el poder, necesito que dejes a tu Villa, que me ayudes a mi, por el simple y mero hecho de que… ¡Estoy arto! los señores feudales deberían pedir misiones a mi villa, no a la de Konoha, si no me equivoco es eso lo que a atraído a otro de los ninjas que Konoha…

-es decir…estas resentido con Konoha…interesante…

-Tú eres uno de los Sanin, uno de los grandes ninjas… ¿Me ayudaras?

-¿Para cuando tienes planeado el ataque?

-Para cuando tengamos lo necesario, cuando seamos más fuertes.

-Perfecto, yo mientras estaré en la Villa, cualquier cambio de planes te lo haré saber…pero tranquilo, estaremos en contacto…solo te advierto algo

-¿El que?

-Yo me quedo con Konoha… ¿entendido?

-Por mí como si la quieres hacer trizas.

-Pos quedamos a mano.

Dicho esto el ninja de Konoha salió del despacho del Kazekage, con sigilo como si nunca hubiera estado allí…Lo que no sabía es que otro ninja de Konoha aunque no hubiera escuchado la conversación estaba cerca vigilando sus movimientos…

0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Me levanté sobresaltado…otra vez, se nota que dormir en el suelo de una cueva y en una cama que no es la mía no me conviene…A mi lado Crock dormía como un niño, y el sensei estaba ya levantado por lo visto…ya no estaba en su cama, Amane tampoco estaba.

Espabile a Crock y salimos a comer, allí nos encontramos a Amane, debía de estar un buen rato despierta ya, y al sensei, el cual estaba bostezando… se notaba que aun estaba medio dormido…apuesto que no haría mas de media hora que estaba despierto.

Después de comer, salimos y a poco de caminar nos encontramos con Orochimaru y su equipo, por lo visto de vuelta a la Villa…

-Vaya, os vais de misión, pequeños genin- dijo Orochimaru con cierto retintín en sus palabras…sin duda se estaba burlando de nosotros.

-Así es…vamos a la casa del Señor Feudal… ¿y vosotros de vuelta a la Villa ya?

-Si, somos efectivos y rápidos…no como otros- dijo la serpiente

-pues bien por vosotros…nos veremos en Konoha, Orochimaru-le miro a el de forma peligrosa- hasta luego a vosotros también- dijo Jiraiya mirando ahora a los alumnos de Orochimaru, a los dos chicos y a Anko, la cual…aun me da la sensación de que va a interferir en mis planes para ser el próximo Hokage…la tendré vigilada, es una enemiga poderosa…¬¬

Seguimos caminando un poco más, hasta que llegamos a la Casa del Señor Feudal, una vez allí, este nos recibe y nos invita a comer…Mientras nosotros, es decir, Amane, yo y por supuesto Crock que no se niega a una comida o a beber algo aunque hayamos desayunado hace poco…Mientras, nuestro Sensei y el en encierran en una habitación que parece ser un despacho.

-Aquí tienes lo que querías, por parte de nuestro Hokage

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿has descubierto algo?

-No estoy seguro del todo, pero tu no deberías de fiarte de algunos miembros de tu Villa…ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-si, lo se…tranquilo, le he estado vigilando…

-Me parece lo correcto.

Y siguieron hablando un poco más…Hasta que llego la noche, los tres genin se quedaron dormidos y el señor feudal invito a que se quedaran en su casa…A la mañana siguiente el equipo siete junto a Jiraiya abandonaron la Villa y se adentraron en el mar de arena y mas tarde en el bosque, rumbo de vuelta a la Villa de Konoha…con la misión concluida y con éxito…más para uno que para otros…

**Continuara…**

_Es posible que algunos no entiendan lo de el Kazekage y Orochimaru, pero más adelante cuando Kaseiyo crezca y sea nombrado Hokage, esta información me sera de mucha importancia ya que sera y es el "inicio" de el plan de Orochimaru contra la Villa de Konoha… (Para más información buscar en la wikipedia sobre Orochimaru y el 4º kazekage, precisamente el padre de Gaara) _


	8. ¡Odio las Misiones de Rango D!

**Capitulo 8**

**¡Odio las misiones de rango D!**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que volvimos a la Villa de Konoha, y desde entonces no hemos hecho más que misiones de rango D, no es que me sienta mal haciéndolas, sino que son muy aburridas y demasiado fáciles de hacer.

La primera de ellas, fue ir a hacer de canguro… ¿Quién en su sano juicio me deja a mi a cargo de un bebe? El Hokage esta loco y mi sensei por haber aceptado dicha misión. Por suerte parece que Amane tiene instinto maternal y ni a Crock ni a mi nos dejo acercarnos al crió, apelando que podíamos ser peligrosos para el bebe…en fin…ese día Crock y yo tuvimos suerte…pero ese día…

La segunda, ¡oh! esa si que fue buena, esta misión consistía en sacar a varios perros que ni siquiera sabia de quien era de paseo, eran unos seis perros, dos para cada uno, hicimos apuestas a ver a quien le tocaba los mas grandes, con la suerte que tengo…me tocaron a mi… ¡A partir de ese día…Odio los perros! Mientras nuestro sensei, mirando a no se quien... ¬¬ conociéndolo a una mujer, allí encima se un árbol mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo duro… ¿Duro? por dios….que nadie me escuche…si tan solo son misiones de rango D. Y yo pensaban que eran fáciles… ¡ja! iluso de mi.

La tercera, esa consistió recoger latas de el lago, cerca de la cascada, al principio solo parecía aburrida, no peligrosa para mi integridad ni física ni mental…pero… ¿Quién dijo que eso no era peligroso? Mientras recogíamos latas, Crock tropezó conmigo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera sobre Amane…los tres nos dimos el susto de nuestras vidas al casi caer por la cascada, si no hubiera sido por Jiraiya sensei…mejor cambio de misión…no es por ser cruel ni nada por el estilo pero…es por no aludir a el pervertido sensei…¬¬ solo se dio cuenta que íbamos a caer porque con la chica que estaba coqueteando se lo dijo y el por hacerse el "héroe" nos ayudo…¡Vamos! solo fue por ligar nada mas…

La cuarta misión…esta fue cansina, uno de los senseis de la escuela, se puso enfermo, y no pudo dar una de las clases de kunais con sus alumnos… ¿a quien le toco ayudar a un montón de mocosos de no mas de 6 años? Pues al equipo 7, a nosotros nos toco pringar.

Allí, al principio parecía tranquilo y parecían angelitos, por unos momentos me dieron ganas de pedir perdón por lo que había dicho de ellos, ya sabéis…que eran malos y todo eso…pero…cuando Jiraiya nos dejo solos con ellos… ¡Definitivamente nunca tendré hijos! Los mocosos sin ton ni son nos empezaron a lanzar kunais a mi y a Crock…parecía que habían tomado cariño a Amane…otra vez.

La quinta misión, fue el mismo día que la cuarta, después de una hora de estar con el hospital por heridas de kunais…y claro… ¿Quién se defiende contra mocosos de no más de seis años? Nadie.

En esa "misión" nos encargamos de encontrar a un gato negro, con un lazo rosa en la oreja…nos costo lo suyo, el condenado corría demasiado, Amane por un lado, Crock por otro y mientras yo intentaba la búsqueda de ese dichoso gato, ¡maldición! Ese gato tenia ya mucha practica a la hora de las escapadas…no había de otra…se las sabia todas.

Cansado de buscar al dichoso gato, me senté en uno de los bancos del parque, mientras aun seguía teniendo contacto con los demás…me sentí culpable de no estar buscándolo pero…necesitaba descansar.

Tras no mucho de sentarme un gato negro con lazo rosa en la oreja… ¡No me lo puedo creer! el maldito gato delante de mi, solté la lata de refresco y me puse a perseguirlo como un loco…bueno, en resumen…les conté a los demás una historia heroica de mi búsqueda y captura del gato, sin que ellos supieran en realidad sobre como lo capture en realidad.

La sexta misión, ordenar todos los archivos de genin que tenia el nuestro querido Hokage ¬¬ ¡que aprenda a ordenar el!

Pensamos que seria fácil, no más de 15 minutos…o eso pensamos sin duda, no podía haber tantos archivos, pero no… ¡nos equivocamos otra vez! No era ordenar los archivos de SOLO a los genin de ahora, sino a los genin de hace 15 años hasta ahora… ¡Esta loco!

Tardamos tres horas en ordenador todo, por lo menos lo suficientemente bien como para dejar espacio para caminar…antes este despacho era un desastre. Aunque Amane y yo no nos arrepentimos, acabamos con el misterio, sabemos el verdadero nombre de Crock Akimichi, Amane, encontró su archivo y lo leímos sin querer ¡de verdad! pero…bueno…apartar de hoy, entiendo porque se hace llamar Crock…

Su verdadero nombre es…Croqueta Akimichi…y Amane y yo al ver esto nos reímos tanto que "Croqueta" se dio cuenta y nos quito el informe de la mano, nos miro de mala manera y nos dijo "Como se lo digáis a alguien os rebano vivos" ¬¬ este chico…debería disfrutar un poco…no tomarse tan enserio las cosas…el pobre esta muy estresado.

En fin…tras terminar guardamos todo, nos limpiamos un poco y salimos, nuestro sensei nos esperaba y nos dio el royo para la siguiente misión.

La séptima, esta consistía en limpiar los grafitos de TODAS las calles de la villa… ¡maldita sea! eso porque no lo hace Croqueta, quiero decir Crock, solo con sus amigos…es decir…el y sus colegas son los que hacen graffiti no yo ni Amane…tardamos cuatro horas en quitarlos todos y otras cuatro en pintar las pareces de su color natural…Acabamos rendidos.

Y la octava misión no fue un paseo por el bosque…bueno en realidad en cierto sentido si, porque nos dimos un paseíllo por el bosque, vamos…la misión podría considerar se "rescate", el alquila del Hokage la noche anterior se había escapado por los truenos de la tormenta de anoche, nuestra "misión" era buscarla y llevársela, y aunque nos costo lo nuestro, eso fue lo que hicimos…

En fin, estas ocho "misiones" fueron algunas de las que hicimos…si las nombro todas no acabo hoy…ni mañana…apartar de hoy no quiero mas misiones de rango D…¡me niego!

Hoy, a primeros de marzo, nos encontramos esperando a nuestro sensei, el cual como siempre llega tarde, Crock haciendo apto de su impuntualidad acaba de llegar también, por lo menos antes que nuestro sensei pero media hora mas tarde de lo acordado…y la única excusa que pone es " estaba comiendo" y si le decimos algo, se pone echa una furia "me estáis llamando gordo ¡eh!" y cosas similares…ay que admitir que cuando quiere es peligroso y da miedo…mucho miedo…¬¬ pero no digáis que lo he dicho…me podría amenazar otra vez…o tirarme dentro de un cubo de basura…y no gracias, hace tiempo que perdí ese "buen" gusto.

A las dos horas nuestro querido sensei hace apto de presencia, ¿Por qué llego tarde? ¡Ja! ahora lo sabremos.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde sensei?

-primero se dice Hola Kass.

-OK, vale. Hola sensei… ¿Por qué llegar tarde...otra vez?

-pues…esto…digamos que… he estado hablando con el hokage hasta ahora y…

-¡mentira!- dijimos los tres al unísono

-No, en serio…he estado hablando con el Hokage- dijo nervios.

-Vale- respondimos los tres

A los pocos segundos que estuvimos en silencio, Amane hablo.

-¿Por qué quería vernos Jiraiya?

-No me digas que es una misión porque estoy molido- se quejo Croqueta

-Apoyo a Crock- dije con iniciativa

-Me niego a hacer de canguro a más niños-se quejo Amane

- o.0 Esto…chicos… no es una misión, es una noticia que tengo que daros…

-A si… ¿y cual es?- pregunto

-Los he seleccionado para hacer los exámenes de acenso a grado medio…es decir…a los exámenes de Chunin- dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

_**Continuara…**_

Gracias a todos por los review, espero que poco a poco os vaya gustando más el fic. Muchos besos y dejen review ¡plis! ;)


	9. Examenes de Chunin I

¡¡¡Hola!!! No tengo mucho que decir, por lo tanto que empiece el capitulo antes de que me ponga de plasta y a comeros la oreja ;) jajaja.

**Capitulo 9. Exámenes de Chunin I**

Nos quedamos estupefactos… ¿Hablaba enserio? Exámenes de grado medio…Exámenes de Chunin…¡¡¡Me iba a convertir en Chunin!!! Oh si, la idea me gustaba y a sabiendas a Crock y a Amane también les gustaba.

-¿Acaso he hecho mal en registraros para participar en el examen?- pregunto nuestro sensei para picarnos un poco.

Los tres nos miramos con cara de _"este tío esta loco"_ o de _"Estará de broma ¿verdad?"_ A fin de cuentas nos miramos y sonreímos, ya llegábamos mucho tiempo como equipo 7… ¡ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser el equipo 7 pero en chunin! y esa idea sin duda nos gustaba. Miramos a nuestro sensei y sonreímos, sin duda, nos alegrábamos de la noticia.

-Bien, como veo esas sonrisas…Supongo que os gusta la idea ¡eh!- Nosotros asentimos- Los exámenes son dentro de una semana, es decir, el próximo lunes a las ocho en el aula 203 os esperaran allí…Aquí tenéis vuestros pases tenéis que rellenarlos y entregarlos allí- le entrego a cada uno un papel que decía.

_**E**__l __**H**__okage de la __**V**__illa de __**K**__onoha se complace en anunciar:_

_Los exámenes a acenso a grado medio._

_Esperamos vuestras solicitudes firmadas con vuestro nombre y nombre de sensei, equipo al completo y numeración de dicho equipo. Se ha de entregar el próximo lunes en el aula 203 a las ocho de la mañana…Cualquier solicitud entregada después quedara descalificada._

_**U**__n __**c**__ordial __**s**__aludo_

_**3º H**__okage_

_**A**__spirante: -----_

_**E**__quipo y __**n**__umeración: ----_

_**S**__ensei: ----_

-Ahora yo me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir entrenaros hasta el día del examen…Por lo tanto espero que practiquéis mucho hasta ese día… ¡No me dejéis mal!

-Tengo una pregunta Jiraiya sensei- dije al escuchar las ultimas palabras _"No me dejéis mal"_.

-Tú dirás Kass, dime, ¿Qué te inquieta? –dijo mostrando una preocupación poco común en el.

-El equipo de Orochimaru sensei… ¿Se va a presentar?-dije mordaz a sabiendas de que temía la respuesta

-Por supuesto, pero ellos tienen más ventaja que vosotros-con cierto desagrado añadió esto.

-¿Ventaja porque? – pregunto Amane con algo de curiosidad mientras yo me ponía a su lado y miraba interrogante a nuestro sensei…Crock por su parte parecía estar pasando de nosotros tres pueblos.

-Ellos deberían haberse presentado el año pasado, después de todo ellos son genin desde hace dos años, lo que quiero decir es que tienen más experiencia que vosotros en misiones… ¡Por eso digo que no me dejéis mal! ¿Entendido?- mostró una gran sonrisa nerviosa, como si no confiara en nosotros…¬¬

Nosotros asentimos y el desapareció en una nube de humo. Nos miramos nos sentimos extraños ¿Entrenar solos? ¿Sin ayuda de Jiraiya? OK, OK sin nervios, nos podíamos ayudar entre nosotros.

-¿Nos vamos a entrenar? –dije yo con la esperanza de irme con ellos a un lugar apartado, sin que ningún equipo nos miraran y así estaríamos más concentrados.

-Por mi bien, así me ayudas a concentrar el chakara ¬¬ ya que la única que parece saber como hacerlo es la señorita Amane aquí presente

-¡No tengo la culpa de saber hacerlo! Ya os dije que encantada de ayudaros.

-¿Cuándo nos lo dijiste?- preguntamos los dos mirándonos, esto iba a ser divertido.

- ¬¬ ahora… ¿os vale o no?- dijo siempre retadora la futura madre de mis siete hijos… y la abuela de mis futuros treinta nietos.

- OK, OK vamos a entrenar entonces.- dicho esto los tres desaparecimos.

Estuvimos toda esa semana entrenando entre los tres, ayudándonos y apoyándonos, evitando los puntos débiles entre nosotros y por supuesto a sabiendas de que quizás nos tocara enfrentarnos entre nosotros también desarrollamos nuestros sellos y técnicas "secretas" para nuestros compañeros…

Amane y yo ayudamos en cierto modo a Crock a controlar su chakara, cosa que aún tenía pendiente, bueno…en realidad Amane también me ayudo a mi, después de todo, era ella la mejor cuando hablábamos de concentrar el chakara.

Crock y yo ayudamos a Amane con los shuriquens ya que ella no sabía como usarlos adecuadamente.

Y Amane y Crock me ayudaron a mejorar mi velocidad, ya que yo me veía algo lento aunque ellos aseguraban que no era así, me negué a mi mismo hasta que me ayudaron a hacer más rápido.

A fin de cuentas, estábamos todo lo listos que podíamos estar. Y así fue como la semana paso rápida, muy rápida a mi forma de ver y llego el gran día, el lunes, eran las siete y media, aviamos quedado justo delante de las puertas de el aula los tres para encontrarnos, ninguno de nosotros …¬¬ aunque suene raro ello, ninguno llego tarde y entramos dentro del aula allí nos encontramos con varios ninjas, los cuales nos miraron mal y se escuchaban comentarios sarcásticos y de mal carácter como: _"su primer año y ya están probando suerte, ¡que ilusos!", " Esos van a hacer los primeros en caer" _entre otros comentarios de muy mal gusto a mi forma de ver ¬¬. ¡¡¡Ya se enteraran cuando sea el futuro Hokage, comerán de mi mano!!! (Risa macabra)

Estábamos hay, de pie, mirando y evaluando a nuestros "enemigos", mayoría de ellos de la Villa de Konoha, también había algunos de la Villa de la Hierva, del Agua y otros de la Roca pero…poco más.

A los pocos segundos un jonin entro en la habitación donde estábamos, aparte de chillar como un loco diciendo cosas sin sentido como: "_Estáis locos si pensáis que esto es fácil", "Vais a caer más de la mitad", "Os estaremos vigilando"…_ ¿Cómo osa decir que no tenemos oportunidades? Se nota que no me conoce a mí ni a mi equipo…

Después de todos esos gritos, separo a todos los equipos, y a los pocos segundos empezaron a llegar más chunin y jonin para "vigilarnos". Nos sentamos separados de la mano de dios. La sala era enorme con cinco filas de mesas, y cada fila con diez hileras de mesas en ese sitio. A mi personalmente me colocaron en la 3º fila, es decir en el centro, justo en la segunda hilera. Tenía vistas horribles, delante de mi estaba el vigilante de la primera prueba, trague saliva y empecé con mi búsqueda de compañeros. Amane estaba sentada en la misma fila que yo, pero en la quinta hilera, por detrás de mí. Y Crock por ultimo estaba colocado en la primera fila, segunda hilera, sentado al lado de la ventana, ¡el si que tenía vistas! A los pocos segundos de estar todos colocados y en silencio, nos repartió el examen ¡y que examen! Cada pregunta más difícil que la anterior, eran nueve preguntas, faltaba una.

-Como podéis ver, me falta una pregunta…- ¡Me ha leído la mente!- La última pregunta os la daré cuando queden cinco minutos para acabar el examen, este examen durara una hora ni un minuto más.- paro para coger aire y luego empezó otra vez.- Podéis abandonar el examen en cualquier momento, solo advertiros de que si lo abandonáis o lo dejáis en blanco o bien os pillamos copiando o bien…bueno cualquier cosa, si hacéis algo vuestro equipo también se vera perjudicado por lo que hayáis hecho, Si alguien lo suspende…¡No podrá examinarse nunca más! ¡Se quedará en grado genin para siempre!- Trague saliva y me intente concentrar en el examen, miré hacia atrás donde hacía segundos antes se podía ver a Amane, le sonreí y ella a mi, me volví a Crock y le hice el mismo gesto, Mire uno de mis lados, nadie que conociera, un ninja de la villa del Viento, mire mi otro lado…para mi sorpresa Anko.- ¡El examen empieza en: 3, 2, 1 ¡Suerte pandilla de holgazanes!

Un hombre "amable" sin duda, empecé a centrarme en el examen, complicado, eso si, se lo habían currado, lo habían puesto tan difícil que ya podían estar orgullosos de que más de la mitad no pasarán la prueba escrita… ¡Y cuando tocará la técnica no quiero ni imaginármelo!

Me centre nuevamente en el examen, difícil, pero espero que al resto les estuviera yendo bien, o por lo menos mejor que a mi. Miré a Anko, sentada a mi lado, tenía puestas hasta la pregunta tres, por un momento me sentí tentado a mirar y copiar algunas de sus respuestas…así podría pasar, me acerque poco a poco a ella, para que los examinadores no se dieran cuanta, justo cuando estaba apunto de copiar algo, un kunai paso por mi lado, rozando mi mejilla, mire al lanzador, el kunai había acabo un par de mesas más atrás.

-Número 134 eliminado, tu y todo tu equipo- dijo el examinador, a los pocos segundos hubo una queja de todo el equipo pero para nada sirvió después de todo fueron eliminados y expulsados del examen. Justo cuando vi esa imagen me dije a mi mismo que antes un 0 que copiarme…

Pasaron los minutos poco a poco, me centre en mi examen y empecé a hacerlo, o por lo menos a intentar hacerlo. A pocos minutos de que dieran la décima pregunta me di cuenta de que mis compañeros realizaban sellos o técnicas ilusorias ¿Por qué? Quizás este examen no era un examen sino otra cosa…No le di importancia, tenía hecha hasta la pregunta seis y todo gracias a mis padres, ya me habían chivado algo así y me habían preparado para este tipo de preguntas…digno de un novel de jonin, me sentí complacido conmigo mismo, pero…¿Cómo les estará yendo al resto? Justo en ese momento…

-Bien chicos, dejas de escribir y miradme- dijo el examinador "amable". – Os vamos a dar la décima pregunta, pero antes de darla quiero que sepáis que esta pregunta es la importante, es decir…si no respondéis a ella todo el esfuerzo realizado durante esta hora habrá sido en vano, aquellos que no quieran hacer este pregunta, que levanten las manos, si la hacéis mal…-silencio- No podréis presentaron al examen nunca mas- el silencio y los gritos de la mitad de el aula se hicieron presentes, durante el examen habían sido eliminados unos doce o trece equipos, por lo que aun quedaban equipos como para armar un buen alboroto. Mire a mis compañeros e incline la cabeza para que ni se les ocurriera levantar la mano y decir que no harían la décima pregunta, a los pocos segundos algunas manos se alzaron, cinco equipos abandonaron. Pasaron algunos segundos más cuando…-¿Alguien más?- silencio- Esta bien, aquellos que se hayan quedado, mis mas sincera felicitaciones, habéis aprobado la primera prueba del examen.- Todos nos quedamos en shock., pero indudablemente contentos, nuestra primera prueba y la teníamos pasada.

Nos levantamos y me acerque a mis compañeros, parecían contentos y algo contrariados.

-¿Cómo les ha ido el examen a vosotros?- pregunte emocionado mientras abandonábamos la sala.

-Bien, pero eran algo difíciles, pero creo que bien- respondió Amane- ¿y a ti Crock?

-Pues gracias a los de la Arena bien- respondió dejándonos algo consternado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntamos los dos

-¿De verdad no os disteis cuenta?- no respondimos, y el siguió relatando- Pues habían muchos equipos copiando

-¿Y tu te estabas copiando? o.0 ¡¡Estas loco!! Y si te hubieran eliminado… ¡Mejor no diré nada ya paso el examen y ya podemos estar tranquilos!

¬¬ Esto es el colmo…Suspire y finalmente salimos de la sala, allí Jiraiya sensei nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades! Lo habéis hecho muy bien, el examen practico es mañana, nos veremos a las ocho en el bosque de la muerte, ¿entendido?- asentimos- Mucha suerte, nos veremos ;)- dicho esto desapareció.

Nuestro primer examen concluido, me fui a casa y me acosté, con la certeza de que el examen practico de mañana seria coser y cantar.

**Continuara….**


	10. Examenes de Chunin II

_¡¡¡Gracias por los review!!! Os lo agradezco, espero que el segundo examen para Chunin os guste, será narrado por nuestro querido Yondaime (babas más) _

_Y como dije antes, espero que os guste, y que dejéis vuestra opinión en el review . o me deprimiré…T.T Se que los nombres son raros pero…no tenía imaginación jaja._

**Capitulo 10. Examenes de Chunin II**

Al día siguiente nos encontramos justo delante de la entrada en el bosque, por supuesto todo el equipo más algunos otros estaban allí. Nuestro sensei vino a vernos y nos predijo de los posibles enemigos que podríamos encontrar, más tonto no fui y le pregunte exactamente lo mismo a mis padres, ambos, me acabaron diciendo lo mismo: animales capaces de arrancarte la cabeza, plantas venenosas y por supuesto el resto de los equipos.

El examinador de la segunda prueba nos dio un rollo, el nuestro era del Cielo, por lo que aviamos entendido teníamos que conseguir el de la Tierra e ir al centro del bosque donde allí estaba la Torre y nos esperarían. En fin…cocer y cantar. ¡O eso pensé yo!

A los pocos segundos entramos dirección al bosque, persuadí al equipo para irnos dirección norte, allí estaríamos mejor ubicados, no se porque, solo una corazonada.

A los pocos minutos de entrar en el bosque, ya nos encontramos con el primer obstáculo, un animal de grandes dimensiones o.0 pues nada, no se lo contéis a nadie, pero nos reservábamos para los equipos por lo que huimos del animal, que por cierto parecía ser un tigre de colmillos muy afilados. La noche llegó sin más miramientos, nos metimos en una cueva y allí pasamos la noche, tornándonos para hacer las guardias.

El segundo día llego, empezamos a movernos nuevamente, cada paso que dábamos nos acercaba a la Torre, aunque teníamos cuatro días de más para conseguir el rollo del Cielo. Este día nos encontramos con lo que parecía ser la madre de todas las criaturas gigantes de este bosque, y…la madre del tigre de ayer, y por supuesto, también huimos, ¡lo que faltaba! ¡No nos enfrentamos a la cría, nos vamos a presentar a la madre! ¡No estamos tan locos!

En fin…también nos encontramos con uno de los equipos de la Villa Oculta de la Hierva, pero…tras pelear contra ellos nos dimos cuenta que tenía el mismo rollo que nosotros ¡diablos! Que pérdida de tiempo.

El tercer día lo pasamos parecido al de ayer, es decir…la criatura de ayer nos volvió a seguir, nos tomo cariño o que, no lo se, pero no deja de perseguirnos, por lo menos las noches parece tener la decencia de no atacar, gracias a dios…

Esta vez, nos tomamos las molestias de no escapar, nos enfrentamos a la criatura con la esperanza de que no nos persiguiera durante todo el examen, ya es difícil con todos los equipos como para que en sima nos tengamos que preocupar con el tremendo tigre, nos enfrentamos a ella, pero esa era nuestra intención, cuando Amane se dio cuenta de porque nos seguía, tenía un kunai clavado en el su pata, por lo cual le ira imposible de pisar al suelo con esa pata, gracias a que a Amane le gustan los animales ¬¬ aunque tengan grandes dimensiones, le quitamos el kunai y este nos lo agradeció a su manera, un lengüetazo que me cubrió enterito de babas de tigre…¡Y yo que quería que mi primer beso me lo diera Amane! ¡Fantasía destrozada!

Fuimos a un lago que estaba por los alrededores, y nos duchamos, ¡teníamos que quitarnos estas babas! Y nos cambiamos pues nuestras anteriores ropas estaban sucias y llenas de…babas. La noche llegó con la única diferencia de que al parecer el tigre, madre e hijo, nos acompañaban…No nos hizo falta hacer guardia.

El cuarto día, este llegó con un enfrentamiento con un equipo de la Villa de el Viento, nos enfrentamos a ellos, no fue complicado y por fin conseguimos nuestro rollo de el Cielo, ¡ya esta! Ahora rumbo a la Torre, ¡o eso pensaba yo! Seguimos caminando, no nos haría falta ir con rapidez, después de todo estábamos cerca, nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo para ir a la Torre, aun nos quedaba un día por delante. Los tigres, aun sin nombres por nuestra parte, aun nos seguian supongo que por gratitud pero…mientras no molesten ni delaten nuestra posición…por mi bien…supongo.

A la tarde más o menos, nos sentamos a descansar, Amane preparaba el fuego e iba a buscar la leña, yo buscaba los pescados y Crock cocinaba…¬¬ normal un Akimichi. Según Amane yo también tendría que aprender a cocinar, pues ella solo se casaría con un hombre que supiera hacerlo…

Nota mental: Aprender a cocinar que sino mis hijos corren peligro de no existir.

Después de comer, nos acostamos un rato, hasta bien entrada la noche, serían cerca de la una de la noche, cuando reanudamos el movimiento, sería mejor movernos por las noches, muchos equipos descansarían y podríamos llegar a la Torre sin problemas, una buena idea, lastima que otros equipos pensarán lo mismo que nosotros…

Nos faltaban algunos metros, se veía a la perfección la Torre, estábamos cerca y aun esos tigres de colmillos afilados nos seguían…A medida avanzábamos a la Torre, varios equipos nos intentaban atacar, pero gracias a que ayudamos a los tigres en su momento, esto hizo que ellos nos ayudarán ahora a nosotros, haciendo que otros equipos bien por el miedo a ser comidos, miedo por el tamaño o miedo por mis técnicas… ¬¬ Vale, vale, gracias a los tigres no a mi, pero de todos modos, gracias a no se que, los equipos que se atrevían que desafiarnos e a intentarnos quitar nuestros rollos, caían derrotados o huían por salvar la vida y no perder el tiempo.

A la entrada de la Torre, nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos amigos, los tigres sin nombre, Amane armo un puchero porque no los quería dejar solos, mientras Crock tampoco quería dejarlos no porque se encariñara con ellos, sino porque había dormido muy bien encima de ellos todas las noches y quería algo de los pelos suaves de los bichos, yo…bueno, sin comentarios, me encariñe con ellos, gracias a ellos pasamos la prueba sin ninguna baja…Fue como dije al principio Coser y Cantar.

Una vez nos despedimos y prometimos venir…algún día. Entramos dentro de la Torre, justo allí nos encontramos con el primer equipo. El equipo de Serpiente sensei, upss perdón, de Orochimaru Sensei. Por lo visto habían sido los primeros en llegar…Nosotros los segundos y aun quedaban seis horas para que acabara el segundo examen.

Las horas pasaban lentas, muy lentas, a medida que pasaban algunos equipos hacían apto de presencia…muy pocos la verdad, antes de la hora dos equipos más llegaron, justo antes de que tocará y finalizara el tiempo, al final, seis equipos presentes. Amane, Crock y yo de Konoha, Anko y sus dos compañeros también de Konoha, un equipo de la Villa de la Hierva, dos equipos de Suna y otro equipo del País de las Olas.

Muy pocos, y fueron muchos los que empezamos el segundo examen…

A los pocos segundos- minutos, de que el tiempo finalizara, el Hokage apareció junto a el, los sensei de todos los alumnos presentes

Empezó con un discurso extraño, diciendo que éramos muchos y no se que cosa mas, pero que no iba a ser ronda preliminar, después de todo no nos hacía falta, también dijo algo como que dentro de un mes sería la ultima parte del examen, un enfrentamiento, cara a cara contra otros ninjas y que nos iban a emparejar, y así fue la cosa, nos emparejo.

_**1º combate**__: Crock Akimichi __**Vs**__ Tomas de las Olas._

_**2º combate**__: Shinjo de la Villa de Konoha y alumno de Orochimaru __**Vs**__ Shun de Suna_

_**3º combate**__: Amane de Konoha __**Vs**__ Nina de Suna_

_**4º combate**__: Tan de la villa de la hierva __**Vs**__ Pan de la Ola_

_**5º combate**__: Kaseiyo de Konoha __**Vs**__ Anko de Konoha alumna de Orochimaru __**¡Horror!**_

_**6º combate**__: Shan de Suna __**Vs**__ Ryn Sharo de Konoha alumno de Orochimaru_

_**7º combate**__: Cris de la Ola __**Vs**__ Nashira de Suna_

_**8º combate**__: Nonuco de Suna __**Vs **__Takeyima de la hierva _

_**9º combate:**__ Shinji de la Hierva __**Vs **__Nanaco de Suna_

Ya estaba todo decidido pero… ¿Por qué me toco contra Anko? ¡Porque! Es…es… ¡Una chica! No, no puedo…

Mientras por mi cabeza pasaban mil y una cosas, el Hokage seguía hablando, y diciendo que habría muchas personas importantes por lo que esperaba un buen "espectáculo" por nuestra parte, que diéramos lo mejor y que éramos desiguales y que eliminaría a uno o algo similar, bla- bla- bla…

A los minutos de acabarse el discurso que pos cierto…duro una hora y poco más, salimos de la Torre junto a nuestro sensei, a las dos horas salimos del bosque y nos encontrábamos en un restaurante o en una cantina como quieran llamarlo, celebrando "nuestra victoria" y triunfo en la segunda prueba, por raro que pareciera a nuestro sensei le dio por pagar, cuando rara vez lo hacía ¬¬, sospechoso, pero no escapo con la cuenta para nosotros, lo evitamos y fuimos nosotros tres quienes nos escapamos y le dejamos la cuenta a el. Corrimos oyendo los gritos y maldiciones que nuestro sensei nos lanzaba desde la cantina y corrimos todo lo que pudimos, nos reímos un buen rato…si…

Al poco nos separamos, Amane y Crock por un lado y yo solo por el otro…Llegue a casa, mis padres casi me matan por el tremendo abrazo que me dieron, mi madre me dejo lleno la lápiz labial, y comí como hacía días que no comía, se que el sensei nos invito a comer, pero…aun tenía algo de hambre y la comida de mama no se desprecia…Me duche y me a coste, aunque…no dormí mucho, la idea de enfrentarme y tener que ganar a una chica no me gustaba ni lo más mínimo…

Al día siguiente me levante, tenía un mes para prepararme contra Anko… ¡si! Un mes y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, ningún alumno de esa serpiente me iba a vencer, ninguno. Se lo prometí a mi sensei… ¡y porque me casare con Amane, tendré hijos con ella y seré Hokage lo cumpliré! Palabra de Kaseiyo Usumaki.

**Continuara…**


	11. Rayo Amarillo de Konoha

**Capitulo 11. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha**

Me levante e inmediatamente me preparé para empezar con mi entrenamiento, poco a poco y vacilante, ya que aun tenía sueño después de llevar días sin dormir decentemente dentro del bosque, me incorpore oyendo a mis padres y una tercera voz algo conocida, mi sensei, cuando le escuche me levante casi de inmediato por poco me caigo de la cama, me duche rápido y me vestí aun más rápido y eso se podía, baje las escaleras de dos en dos y me encontré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con mis padres apunto de salir, señalándome la comida de encima de la mesa, y a un sensei algo sonriente, pero yo sabía que era el primero en ser asesinado por el por lo que le hicimos anoche.

-¿Cómo estas Kass?- dijo el con cierto retintín al mencionar mi nombre, trague saliva y respondí.

-Bien, acabo de levantarme ¿Y tu como estas Jiraiya Sensei?

-¡Oh bien! Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada ni a ti ni al grupo por hacerme pagar anoche ¬¬- dijo como si ya subiera lo que iba a preguntarle.

-Me alegro…creo- esto ultimo añadí por lo bajo, como un murmuro para que no me oyera.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para el entrenamiento Kass?- dijo ahora algo más calmado y al mismo tiempo desesperado para que le diera una respuesta contundente.

-Pues…-en realidad no sabia que decir

-Ya, no tienes ni idea ¿verdad?- dijo el con burla en sus palabras.

-Verdad sensei, no se que hacer.

-Espero que no estés así de soso y de atontado porque sea una chica contra quien compites ¿verdad? - dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor para empezar a comer el también conmigo.

-Algo así- este hombre nunca se cansa de acertar ¡pos vaya gracia! dije a modo de contestación mientras empezaba a comer.

-sabes, tus compañeros, a los cuales e ido a verles antes que a ti, ya saben como empezar a entrenar, por ejemplo, Crock va a utilizar las técnicas y habilidades de su Clan, las cuales las va a aprender durante este mes, Amane que su punto fuerte es la concentración del chakara, se va a esforzar con las armas ya que de eso es lo que tiene más flojo y tu…creo que eres el único que no tiene claro lo que quiere hacer.

-¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Cuando hablé con el equipo me dijo que habías intentado desarrollar una nueva técnica para ser mas veloz ¿cierto?- yo asentí- bien, pues vamos a ayudarte con ello, solo puedo ayudarte por las mañanas, ya que al mediodía lo tengo con Amane y la tarde con Crock.

-Entendido, pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?-dije algo nervioso, después de todo contaba con el para que me ayudara pero se me había olvidado el hecho de que el equipo y yo íbamos a entrenar por separado.

-Tu ya empezaste a hacerlo Kass, cuando terminemos de comer me enseñaras tus mejoras y más tarde cuando vea que tal a sido esa mejora que tuviste con un entrenamiento solo, pues…la mejoraremos aun más, te convertías en el ninja más rápido de la villa

No respondí de inmediato, me tome mi tiempo para reflexionarlo, lo miré a el y a la comida y el reloj, poco tiempo, comí rápido y me levante el me miraba con cara de pánico.

-¡Hombre tranquilo ay tiempo de sobra!- me dijo cuando lo sacaba a rastras de mi casa y lo llevaba a un descampado cercano, ahora solitario y lleno de hojas en el suelo cercano a la casa-¡¡¡Kass que no he comido!!!

-Quiero ser más rápido, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar mi entrenamiento-dije con modo de suplica y disculpas por no dejarle comer, después de todo tenía poco tiempo al día con el para que me ayudara.

-Esta bien, empecemos entonces- se dio la media vuelta y saco lo que parecían pulseras y tobilleras de no se sabe donde y me las coloco de inmediato me caí al suelo

-¡¡ ¿Qué demonios es esto?!!-dije desde el suelo intentando levantarme, algo imposible, me caía otra vez.

-Es para aumentar la velocidad, con un peso mayor al tuyo, cada una pesa 20 toneladas.

-¿Cada una?- dije tragando saliva e incorporándome con ayuda de un tronco de árbol.

-Así es, con ayuda de esto podrás ser más rápido y mejorar la técnica _Shunshin no juts, _haciendo una evolución de esta misma.

-¿Cómo lo haré?

-Pues es sencillo, todos los días darás vueltas a la Villa, saltaras entre los árboles y harás tu entrenamiento como siempre, pero…con las pulseras y tobilleras puestas.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! Estarás de broma ¿no? Eso es imposible, me caeré e incluso antes de empezar.- reclame, este hombre…entre la perversión y la vejez…pierde facultades.

-No bromeo Kaseiyo- me ha llamado por el nombre completo, mal asunto- es para ayudarte a moverte con más soltura y facilidad, por tu bien. ¿No eras tu quien me dijo que sería hokage algún día?

-si…-respondí tímido y capis bajo

-Entonces tienes que hacerlo, es normal que te cueste pero… ¡yo te ayudaré!- dijo con más alegría y de manera despreocupada, desde luego para animarme.

-Esta bien, lo haré- y dicho esto empezaron mis días de torturas.

Los primeros días era incapaz de dar cincuenta pasos sin caerme, a la semana ya podía dar más pero igualmente caía al suelo irremediablemente irritado y cansado como si hubiera corrido un maratón más no era así, después de todo tenía que dar vueltas a toda la villa, eso no lo conseguí hasta tres días después, lo hice durante la noche cuando mis padres dormían y mi sensei estaba de fiesta en el club nocturno, esa noche me tope con todo el equipo al completo, todos entrenando durante la noche, como yo.

A los pocos días conseguí un dominio perfecto de mi peso y del peso de las pulseras y tobilleras, ahora me tocaba correr por los árboles, al principio fue más difícil, pero lo conseguí a los dos días, más tarde una mañana durante el entrenamiento matutino, el sensei con "ayuda" de los kunais que me lanzaba me hizo esquivarlos, con el peso de los chimes que tenía en mi cuerpo.

A los tres días me cambio de chismes, y me dio unos con 40 toneladas, ese día se paso, y tuve que empezar todo el entrenamiento nuevamente, correr dando vueltas a toda la villa, lo hice, me costo pero lo hice, correr por los árboles conseguido, esquivar obstáculos conseguido… Mi sensei al ver que poco a poco y gracias a la costumbre de las toneladas lo hacía todo bien, casi sin caídas y sin pérdidas humanas, me los volvió a cambiar esta vez con 60 toneladas.

Al poco tiempo de ponerme las 60 toneladas y volver a hacer todo el entrenamiento bien, a 80 y una semana antes del examen a 100, esta vez me costo más, después de todo hizo el entrenamiento más duro, corría todas las mañanas antes de que el llevará a casa, esquivaba obstáculos con el, corría por los árboles cuando estaba con Amane, levantaba pesas cuando estaba con Crock, por las noches me tocaba mi entrenamiento con kunais y shuriquens, antes de que mi sensei al día siguiente llegara y empezara a correr, me tocaba mejorar mis sellos y mis técnicas, y cuando ya terminaba corría y después llevaba el sensei y vuelta a empezar.

Desde luego el entrenamiento fue duro, pero eficaz, un día antes del examen llego la hora de ver si mis esfuerzos merecían la pena o no. Me quite las 100 toneladas de encima, es decir…las 400 teniendo en cuenta que eran 4. Y empecé a correr más rápido que nunca, di la vuelta a toda la villa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto que Jiraiya y el resto del equipo que habíamos quedado para ver si nuestros esfuerzos eran mejores, se llevaron la sorpresa del siglo al verme llegar unos segundos después de que empezara a correr el tiempo del cronometro, vamos…soy un hacha.

-¡Muy bien Kass!- dijo Amane, siendo la primera en felicitarme.

-Genial- dijo Crock mientras se comía un helado ¬¬ yo también quiero uno.

-te lo dije, perfecto- dijo nuestro sensei mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda

Poco a poco mis compañeros fueron mostrando sus técnicas y cosas que habían mejorado a lo largo del mes, todos bien, todos perfecto, ahora yo era más rápido y veloz que antes y poco a poco ese día me fui ganando el apodo y renombre de El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha pues había mejorado la técnica _Shunshin no jutsu _ que ahora era _Hiraishin no jutsu_, por mi capacidad de trasladarme a gran velocidad durante la batalla y por supuesto como no, a mi pelo rubio.

Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que Anko no sería rival para mí, nadie me iba a vencer…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, es el nacimiento de su apodo, el próximo capitulo sera las pruebas de Chunin, es decir los combates ya.**

**Espero que os guste y que dejéis constancia de ellos con un review ¡plis! **

**Besitos con sabor a Yondaime!!! **


	12. Examenes de Chunin III

_¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy bien, agradecida de que me envíes los review tan cariñosos y las risas que os habéis llevado a lo largo del fic._

_Espero que os siga gustando a lo largo del mismo y saber más de vosotros a medida que avance. Muchos besitos con Sabor a Yondaime._

**Capitulo 12. Exámenes de Chunin III**

El día del examen estaba próximo, en realidad más que próximo, hoy era ese día. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos todos para ir juntos al lugar indicado para realizar el tercer examen de Chunin.

Al poco de llegar, me encontré con Amane la cual parecía algo nerviosa. Detrás de ella llegaba Crock que estaba comiendo…como no…Ambos se pararon en medio del camino antes de llegar a mi posición, les chille para que vinieran a mi, y eso hicieron, llegaron a donde estaba yo, solo quedaba esperar a nuestro sensei.

Aun quedaba media hora para la hora indicada un mes antes por el tercer hokage, ahora solo quedaba esperar o rezar a que el sensei no llegara tarde…recemos pues…Mientras esperábamos, me di cuenta o por lo menos nos dimos cuenta desde nuestra posición privilegiada que estaban llegando muchos ninjas de otras villas y por supuesto de la villa de Konoha, ya que era la villa anfitriona. Pudimos ver a muchos de los ninjas que habían sido eliminados a lo largo de los exámenes realizados durante el mes anterior, también vimos a algunos ambus rodeando la zona y por supuesto vimos que nuestro sensei venía tan rápido que parecía que el mismísimo diablo lo perseguía.

Nosotros nos miramos con cara de _"llega temprano ¿no?"_ poco creíble la verdad, nuestro sensei se paro en seco en cuanto nos vio y llego a nuestro nivel, no dijo nada ni tampoco nos dejo decir algo, a toda prisa se metió en el recinto y nosotros tras el. Le seguimos por todo ese pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta grande y metálica. Nuestro sensei entro y nos invito a entrar, al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que estaban todos los genin a los que nos teníamos que enfrentar, desde allí nos dimos cuanta también de una vista privilegiada que nos dejaba observar la zona del combate a la perfección, pero eso no era lo único, también se podía ver las mil o dos mil personas que estaban allí, bueno…en realidad no sabía cuantas personas habían pero… ¡es que estoy nervioso entendedme!

Me acerque a la barandilla de esa enorme "ventana" donde pude observar todo, el día estaba soleado, los pajaritos cantaban, no había nubes en ninguna parte y mi cabeza estaba hecha un lió con la idea de tener que ganar a una chica para pasar a la siguiente fase. Me acorde de ella, levante la vista y me puse a buscarla con la mirada, ella estaba allí apoyada y recostada en uno de los muros en el fondo de la sala, con los ojos cerrados, se estaba concentrando, parecía estar ausente, sus compañeros estaban cerca de ella, ambos charlando amigablemente, su sensei, Orochimaru, estaba en la misma situación que ella, manteniendo la calma, como si confiara en ella plenamente, pues solo parecía dar consejo a los chicos y a ella no. Ambos, tanto Anko como Orochimaru estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Me volví a mirar a mis compañeros, Crock parecía la mar de tranquilo y eso que el era el primero de participar en los combates, pase mi mirada a Amane, la cual parecía estar más nerviosa. Amane me observo e intento disimular, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, en vano, la conozco bien, se lo que pasa por su mente. Le hice un gesto para que viniera a donde yo estaba y lo hizo, se acerco a mi posición y se apoyo a la barandilla como yo, me miro a los ojos y empezamos a hablar.

-¿nerviosa Amane?- pregunto, aunque se su respuesta, en realidad es obvia.

-Un poco ¿tu no?- me dice ella, aunque…ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no estoy tan nervioso? Quizás por la tila a saber.

-No tanto, pero si un poco-le sonrió- Pero el que parece estar muy nervioso es Crock el cual esta comiendo, como siempre- dije intentando hacer que ella piense en otra cosa, algo imposible, esta demasiado nerviosa como para poder calmarla ahora con palabrerías.

-Kass- me llamo ella con voz débil y apagada, parecía estar triste y sin ánimos de nada.

-dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte mirándola otra vez a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustan y que ahora parecen estar… ¿aguados? ¿Rojos? ¡Esta llorando!

-¿Qué pasará si pierdo? Si no consigo pasar mi combate…-dijo evidentemente estaba llorando, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, rápidamente pase mi mano por la mejilla, no iba a dejarla llorar, eso no le hacía bien.

-No pasa nada Amane, todo esta bien, de verdad- intente animarla un poco por lo menos- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo pasas, eres una gran ninja, as estado entrenando muy duro para conseguirlo.

Ella me sonrió, ahora se notaba algo más animada, su sonrisa era sincera no forzada como la primera que me había ofrecido cuando llego a mi posición no hace más de unos segundos…A los pocos segundos llego Crock ya que nuestro sensei parecía más interesado en hablar con Orochimaru, aunque… más que hablar parecía estar discutiendo sobre algo…

-¡Crock!- le llame- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes seguro?- lo llene de preguntas aunque solo recibí una respuesta.

-Animadme ¿vale?- nos dijo entre susurros para que nadie le oyera. Amane y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y asentimos, ¡si! nos íbamos a apoyar, somos un equipo al fin y al cabo.

Mientras hablábamos de "nuestras cosas" Orochimaru y nuestro sensei que estaban en el fondo de la sala parecían tener una discusión muy fuerte aunque no se pudo escuchar mucho parecía algo grave.

-¡¿estás seguro de que no has hecho nada de lo que debas arrepentirte Orochimaru?!-gritó y reclamó Jiraiya.

-Claro que no, estoy arto de decírtelo ¿Por qué insistes? ¡Acaso no confías en mí! Recuerda que soy alumno del Hokage….

-¡eso no es excusa! Yo también soy alumno suyo…y eso no me convierte en intocable e inocente todo el tiempo…

-por lo menos yo no soy un pervertido ¡como tu!-le señalo

-y yo por lo menos no soy un traidor-le reclamo nuestro sensei, mientras todos los de la sala parecíamos estar viendo un partido de tenis, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

-¿tienes alguna prueba de eso, Jiraiya?

-Por ahora no…-dijo el marchándose del lugar y llevando a donde estábamos nosotros, todos los que estaban en esa sala les miraban como si fueran actuaciones de circo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos? Y eso que eran compañeros, sin comentarios…

-¡¡Hola Chicos!! Siento no haber venido antes, digamos que he estado, algo ocupado-dijo mirando de reojo a Serpiente Sensei con infinito odio algo que este le devolvió aun apoyado en la pared como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jiraiya sensei?- pregunto Amane, por lo visto la única que fue capaz de articular palabra después de lo visto.

-Nada que merezca ser mencionado, no os preocupéis-hizo un ademán de despreocupación y nos miro en un deje de cariño y preocupación- ¿estáis nerviosos?-nos pregunto y los tres asentimos de forma inmediata-no os preocupéis, sois muy capaces de vencer, confió en vosotros, confiaría hasta mi vida en vuestra victoria- esto último lo dijo con entusiasmo, quizás con demasiado, ya que al parecer Orochimaru lo escucho y empezó a reírse de una forma descabellada y exagerada.

-¿De verdad piensas que esos "niños" vencerán a los míos o a cualquier otro? jajaja, no me hagas reír Jiraiya, si son como tu…y seguramente si lo sean ya que han sido entrenados por ti…serán una banda de incompetentes-dijo con burla en sus palabras, Anko se rió con el.- además recuerda que la estrella de mí equipo-miro a la chica-se enfrenta al mocoso rubio que tienes hay, ¿No pensaras que el la va a vencer a ella verdad?

Nuestro sensei le miro con infinito odio, tanto que no pudo evitar estas palabras- ¡¡¡Mi equipo es el mejor!!! Y Si vencerán a ti equipo, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Kaseiyo es muy capaz de eso y de mucho más- me miro con un deje de ternura y me revolvió el pelo- ya que en el fututo se convertirá en Hokage ¿verdad?

-Si, lo seré, y venceré a Anko-dije casi con seguridad en mis palabras, todos nos miraban ahora y murmuraban cosas, no nos importaba mucho, nos dimos la vuelta dispuestos a ignorarles y miramos al frente, ellos no respondieron, delante de nosotros estaba el Chunin que iba a indicar el inicio del tercer examen de Chunin, y al parecer iba a comenzar con uno de esos discursos largos…y eternos que no parecen tener final a la vista…

-Bienvenidos todos a la vigésima convocatoria para los exámenes de Chunin en la Villa de Konoha, el día de hoy será sumamente importante, grandes y poderosos genin que han pasado las difíciles pruebas…hoy, quizás alguno de ellos se convierta en Chunin. Nuestro Hokage nos dedicara algunas palabras.

En esos momentos todos, es decir…todos alzamos la cabeza a mirar al maestro hokage, el tercer hokage, el cual se ponía de pie y empezó a "deleitarnos" con uno de sus discursos.

-Estimados Invitados, les deseo que disfruten de los diversos combates que habrá hoy aquí delante de nosotros, algunos de nuestros genin son de la Villa de Konoha, otros como ya veréis más adelante durante el transcurso de los mismos, veréis a genin de otras villas invitadas. Espero que todo vaya satisfactoriamente y que disfrutéis de los combates que nos van a ofrecer los muchachos y muchachas. A si pues también deseo mucha suerte a todos los genin que participen y por supuesto que sepan que si se ven perdiendo, que se retiren, no me gustaría que estos combates pasaran a mayores…

Todos guardamos silencio, tenía su razón después de todo. Ahora todos bajamos la mirada al chunin que presentaba el examen, con lista en mano empezó así el examen.

**-**_Primer examen Crock Akimichi Vs Tomas de las Olas_. Venid aquí-ambos ninjas bajaron y tras algunas oleadas de saludos y de "buena suerte" "machácalo" "eres el mejor" etc.… bajaron y se encontraron justo delante de el Chunin- daos las manos y tres pasos para atrás- eso hicieron, el Chunin desapareció y se escucho…un- ¡¡¡YA!!!

El combate empezó pero parecía más otra cosa que un combate, Crock tras diez minutos de combate y al parecer ir "ganando" contra ese Tomas de las Olas, parecía discutir con el.

-¿No me estarás llamando Gordo? ¿A mi? ¿Verdad?- esas palabras ponían en furia a Croqueta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso al gordito no le gusta que le llamen así?-nosotros desde nuestra posición lamentamos la suerte de ese chico.

-¡Uy lo que ha dicho! No debería haberlo hecho-me dijo Amane con cierta risa, daba gusto ver que ahora estaba más tranquila, le seguí el juego.

-Eso es que no le conoce bien…-y el combate prosiguió Tomas resulto perdiendo tras haber provocado al "huracán Akimichi" o más conocido como Crock para los amigos o Croqueta aunque no lo quiera admitir. El segundo combate empezó cinco minutos después. _Shinjo de la Villa de Konoha y alumno de Orochimaru __**Vs**__ Shun de Sun. _Este combate resulto con la Victoria de Shinjo, el alumno de Orochimaru. Nuestros senseis se miraron nuevamente con odio. Ya iba uno a uno.

El tercer combate, _Amane de Konoha __**Vs**__ Nina de Suna_. Empezó tras otros cinco minutos después del segundo. Amane estaba aterrada, muy nerviosa, la intente tranquilizar en vano, perdió a los veinte minutos de empezar. Vino después no lloraba, se ahogaba las lágrimas. Le puse una mano en el hombro e intente tranquilizarla, me sonrió y nuestro sensei hizo lo propio. Orochimaru miraba con burla a Jiraiya, ese….me las iba a pagar muy caro…

El cuarto combate se reanudo después de otra pausa de cinco minutos. _Tan de la villa de la hierba __**Vs**__ Pan de la Ola_. En ese combate creo que no estuve muy pendiente de este combate la verdad, pero al final en un periodo de diez minutos termino victorioso Tan de la hierba.

El quinto combate, el mío, estaba nervioso, solo un poco, que conste, miré hacía donde hace unos segundos estaba Anko, ya no estaba, ahora estaba esperándome delante del Chunin. Baje las escaleras tras escuchar algunos gritos dedicados a mi "Suerte" "Animo" "Eres el mejor" "Vas a perder" "Queremos un hijo tuyo" etc.… Con este último me sonroje.

El combate empezó y no se como ni porque, Anko parecía más fuerte e incluso que antes, y eso…es decir mucho… Me costo bastante, tardamos cerca de media hora en el combate, fue el más largo por ahora, pero haciendo ego de mi nueva condición "rápida" conseguí despistarla más de una vez, y así llevándome la victoria. La mire, estaba en el suelo, le di mi mano para ayudarla a levantar, no la quiso me miro mal y subió las escaleras con rapidez. Yo también subí tras ella.

Los combates prosiguieron. _Shan de Suna __**Vs**__ Ryn Sharo de Konoha alumno de Orochimaru_. En este solo bastaron cinco minutos para el final. Ryn Sharo el alumno de Orochimaru termino victorioso. Nuestros senseis volvieron a mirarse con odio. Dos a dos. Les fallaron las chicas.

Y los combates siguieron:

_Cris de la Ola __**Vs**__ Nashira de Suna_

_Nonuco de Suna __**Vs **__Takeyima de la hierba _

_Shinji de la Hierva __**Vs **__Nanaco de Suna_

Con un intervalo de cinco minutos de diferencia entre ellos, y con el resultado de victorias as: Nashira de Suna, Takeyima de la Hierba y Nanaco de Suna.

La siguiente ronda empezó. Crock contra Shinjo alumno de Orochimaru, al principio parecía que el combate estaba dominado por el chico de Serpiente sensei, Crock estaba cansado y las burlas para el no se hicieron esperar en el palco donde estábamos. Amane y yo nos miramos, había que animarle y darle autoestima como fuera.

-¡Ey Crock!-le llame desde donde estaba. El me miro con cara interrogante- ¡¡Tienes ganas Gordito!! –Me miro con cara de ira- Si le ganas ahora puedes subir y te doy una galletita- la saque de la mochila que Amane trajo- ¡mira!- se la mostré.

-¡Te matare Kass!- me dijo y volvió con el chico, veinte segundos después ya había ganado y subiendo las escaleras a una velocidad aplastante. Nuestros senseis se miraron con odio y Jiraiya le sonreía. Dos a uno a favor del pervertido. Crock vino a mí abalanzándose, Amane le paro y le dijo lo que habíamos hecho. El siguiente combate empezó. Nina y Tan, fue la victoria de Tan. El siguiente fue el mió, mi rival alumno de Orochimaru. Al cual no se sabe como le vencí, tras quince minutos. Orochimaru no estaba pálido, parecía no tener ni piel, Todos sus alumnos eliminados.

Los combates siguieron: Nashira contra Nanaco pues Takeyima se encontraba enfermo con posible indigestión de estomago, fue él el eliminado.

La otra ronda no era fácil, me tocaba contra Crock. Bajamos los dos, sabíamos nuestros puntos débiles y fuertes, y jugamos limpio, no los usamos, tras casi una hora, termino ganándome, me dio una gran lección (Véase: no podía dejar que todo le fuera bien a Kass ¿verdad?) Volvimos al palco, le dije que no importaba que el había demostrado ser mejor que yo…Los combates siguieron, Crock perdió el la ultima ronda. Una lastima. La noche estaba a punto de caer, y el hokage empezó a hablar.

-Ya, hemos visto lo que nuestros niños nos ofrecen. Tras algunos minutos de discusión entre los chunin y los jonin hemos llegado al acuerdo de subir a rango chunin a dos alumnos, aun no llegaron a la ronda final pero…eso no tiene importancia, durante sus combates demostraron ser muy capaces y ahora…son recomenzados. –hizo una pausa y yo estaba boquiabierto, ¿acaso no hacía falta ganar para subir a rango?- Los nuevos Chunin son: Anko, alumna de Orochimaru- un gran victoreo, chillidos y aplausos sonaron por los alrededores.- Y por último…silencio por favor- todos callaron- Y por último y no por eso menos importante…Kaseiyo Usumaki, alumno de Jiraiya- muchos aplausos sonaron y yo estaba rojo, Amane me dio un besitos, en la mejilla, ¬¬ no puedo aspirar a más, Crock me ofreció una galleta, algo raro en el, y nuestro sensei se alegro por mi y miro a Orochimaru, ambos habían ganado uno a uno al final.

La noche termino cayendo y yo convertido en Chunin, llegué a casa, cene y me acosté, pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido era un sueño, y si era así, era un gran sueño, del que no quería despertar.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Y diez años despues

_¡¡Hola gente!! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que muy bien. Como ya estáis viendo aquí esta la actualización del fic, espero que os guste. Muchos besitos con sabor a Yondaime y nos leemos. Este capitulo es corto, lo se, podemos decir que es un "pequeño" prologo a lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora y de las cosas que han ocurrido durante ese tiempo._

**Capitulo 13. Y diez años después…**

La vida en Konoha sigue avanzando y en curso, al igual que la historia. Mi vida ha tomado muchos rumbos y muchos caminos, algunos buenos y otros malos. La Villa en si misma, por ejemplo, esta mal, estamos en La Tercera Guerra contra una Villa enemiga, la cual, nos ha declarado el combate recientemente.

Respecto a mi sensei…bueno, aun tienen su titulo de sensei pero…ya no nos entrena como antes, ya no nos aconseja como antes…no es como antes, aun tiene sus manías pervertidas con las mujeres por supuesto pero…¡como no! El no puede cambiar de buenas a primeras ¿verdad? Con el nos solemos ver de vez en cuando, a veces en el restaurante, a veces lo vemos persiguiendo a mujeres por las calles de la Villa de Konoha…en fin…es fácil verle después de todo. Suelo tener mucho contacto con el, después de todo mi trabajo me lo exige.

Crock por otra parte, a cumplido su sueño dorado, su mayor aspiración, ha abierto un restaurante llamado "La Villa Akimichi", si, un nombre muy original jaja, idea suya la verdad, dos años después de que yo consiguiera el titulo a Chunin, el se presento y lo consiguió al igual que yo. No esta casado, no tiene hijos, y hace dos años, que ya no cumple misiones pero por supuesto aun sigue activo por si ocurre algo. Todos los fines de semanas acudo a su restaurante y hablamos como dos hombres hechos y derechos.

Amane, ella es otro tema, trabaja como profesora para los futuros ninjas en la academia ninja, y al igual que Crock, ella también se saco el graduado a Chunin. Con ella también nos vemos los fines de semana en el restaurante, donde los tres revivimos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, lo bueno y lo malo…todo. Y por supuesto, mis sentimientos por ella, aun no cambian.

Anko, ella es una chica extraña, pero, con el paso de los años, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, trabaja junto a Amane, como profesora, pero de un rango mayor, el mismo año que me saque el Jonin ella estaba hay, y lo saco junto conmigo. Ella trabaja como vigilante en el segundo examen para acenso a Chunin. Me suelo con Anko de vez en cuando para tratar asuntos importantes, pues ella también es jonin y es una gran amiga, aunque sea muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

Orochimaru…no me gusta hablar de el, pero no me queda de otra, es un sanin, amigo y compañero de mi sensei, Jiraiya. Desde que han pasado todos estos años, lo he tenido en el punto de mira, lo he estado vigilando, esperando que cometa un error, un fallo, algo para poder conseguir lo que Jiraiya y yo nos proponemos.

El tercer Hokage, es un anciano maravilloso, un gran amigo, se le puede considerar así, durante estos años he aprendido mucho de el, es un buen hombre, algo anciano, pero…aun tiene para dar guerra. Hay algunas hipótesis y rumores de que se va a jubilar, no se si sea cierto o no, pero…si lo hace… ¿Quién podría ocupar tan bien como lo hizo el su puesto de Hokage? No lo se, no se si seré yo o no, aunque…no lo creo, hace tiempo que deje ese sueño tan inalcanzable, solo espero que sea alguien digno, alguien que lo merezca…alguien que no sea Orochimaru.

De mi…hay mucho que contar.

Empezando por unos días después de que me sacara el rango Chunin, empecé a hacer misiones con más dificultades junto a mi sensei y mis compañeros, y algunas de ellas liderándolas. Poco a poco conseguí hacerme valer como ninja y tanto así que tres años después conseguí el rango jonin y más tarde a los dieciséis me convertí en Ambu. Si, como mis padres, hablando de ellos…murieron cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, cuando apenas me convertí en mayor de edad. Poco a poco conseguí subir más los escalones, ya me tenían respecto y era un ninja muy conocido entre todos los de la Villa y fuera de la misma. Ahora, actualmente tengo veintidós años, soy joven aun, se supone que he madurado en algunos aspectos, y si, lo he hecho pero…no tanto como me gustaría hacerlo. Mi relación con Amane no avanza tal y como me gustaría que así fuera. Entre que ella no tiene tiempo con su trabajo y yo con el mió y luego entre mis vergüenzas…no consigo decirlo todo lo que sigo sintiendo por ella. Ahora con el tercero pertenezco a la asamblea de la Villa, donde solo algunos de lso mejores ninjas pertenecen a ella.

Hace algún tiempo me he convertido en sensei de un grupo algo peculiar, también bajo el nombre de Equipo siete.

Uno de los muchachos, se llama Obito Uchiha, del gran Clan Uchiha, aunque aun no a demostrado las dotes de su Clan, es un muchacho interesante, eso es lo único que se puede decir de el. Es despistado, entretenido, divertido, emotivo, fantasioso, tardón, dormilón y esta terriblemente enamorado de otra miembro del equipo.

Rin, ella es la parte femenina del equipo, es una gran ninja médico, tiene muchas posibilidades de convertirse en lo que ella quiere ser. Es buena persona, es el punto medio entre los tres muchachos que componen el equipo siete, es también única en su campo y al igual que Obito, esta terriblemente enamorada…aunque si fuera de Obito no habría ningún problema…el cual es el ninja genio.

Kakashi Hatake, otro miembro del equipo, y líder del mismo. Es serio, callado, no es porque sea tímido, todo tiene que ver con su padre…una historia muy larga. Pero en muchacho en si es genial, un genio…la revelación de esta temporada por así decirlo. Siempre con su mascara puesta, y por supuesto es el mejor, aunque me cueste decirlo…así es. Lo cual crea discusiones con su compañero de equipo Obito y también el amor que a chica que esta enamorada el Uchiha esta por Hatake…en fin…parece una novela , pero no…es un triángulo amoroso, o eso parece, lo cual en vez de provocar mi ira y mi enfado provoca mi risa.

Más cosas…pues…no se como continuar, apenas las cosas empiezan a avanzar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que mi historia apenas esta comenzando, apenas todo esta avanzando, apenas todo esta cambiando, apenas todo empieza a coger un rumbo, apenas…apenas…muchas cosas están yendo en la dirección justa y perfecta.

Este, sin saber porque, pensé que iba a ser mi año, lo iba a conseguir todo…no se porque…pero yo pensaba, pienso y sigo pensando que eso va a pasar… ¡ah! pobre de mi, si supiera, que algunas cosas no van a ir como me gustaría que fueran…

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Conversaciones en Villa Akimichi

**Capitulo 14. Conversaciones en "Villa Akimichi"**

Seguí caminando por las calles de la Villa, la noche se permanecía en calma, por lo menos por ahora…se avecinaba tormenta.

Puse rumbo al lugar de siempre, ese sitio es mi lugar preferido, el lugar donde me gusta estar después de una misión, el lugar donde puedo olvidarme de que soy jonin y ambu, al lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo y seguro.

Mis pasos inconcientemente me llevaron allí, sabían que siempre, cada sábado acudía, no podía faltar.

Entre al local, muchos pensaban como yo, mire a mí alrededor, estaba lleno, pero como siempre, mi mesa estaba libre, a la espera de que llegara y me sentara en la silla que me correspondía. Cuando llegue a mi mesa, la camarera llego a mi derecha, pedí sake, aun no podía empezar a beber como era debido, aun faltaban el resto de los chicos.

Esperando que llegara el sake, puse mis ojos en todas las direcciones habidas y por haber, algunos jonin, chunin e incluso se podía ver a algún genin que "gentilmente" era "invitado" a abandonar el local, este sitio no era para menores de edad.

La camarera llego con mi bebida, mis compañeros aun no hacían acto de presencia. Miré mi reloj, aún era temprano, faltaban diez minutos para que llegaran, siempre puntual…que cansino era eso.

Mis ojos se posaron en dirección a la puerta, alguien conocido entraba por ella, un hombre aparentaba mayor que yo, aunque se rumoreaba que buscaba la técnica perfecta para conseguir la juventud o más vida de la propia. Tenía los cabellos negros como la noche, sus tez era pálida, demasiado tiempo en ese dichoso laboratorio, aunque el se negaba a aceptarlo, lo teníamos vigilado, mi sensei y yo…solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sus ojos eran dignos de una serpiente, tal y como el, tal y como su "mascota" el basilisco o serpiente gigante como quiera llamarse. Ese hombre que era conocido en toda la Villa de Konoha, que era respectado por todos…Orochimaru.

Quise cambiar mi dirección de vista, desde luego en ese sitio se puede mirar a muchos lados y quedar boquiabierto de lo que ves…pero no pude, Orochimaru pudo conmigo, este sirio es un lugar conocido en la Villa y no creo que sea del agrado de ese sujeto…¿Por qué estará aquí? Mil y una preguntas pasaron por lo cabeza, pero tenía claro que el no iba a estropear mi noche, esta noche tan importante para mi, esta noche que era "mi noche"…cuando por fin después de una semana de duro trabajo para todos…nos podemos reunir y disfrutar…El no me lo iba a estropear.

Poso sus ojos de serpiente en mi, yo puse los míos azules en el…haber quien de los dos aguantaba más, quien de los dos era más fuerte…Y estuvimos un buen rato así mirándonos de mala forma, de una forma que si alguien se ponía en medio de nosotros dos acabaría fulminado por el fuego de nuestro odio que, por supuesto, era muto. Tenía claro que cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado con ese sujeto iba a ganarle, en todo lo que pudiera competir lo haría, desafortunadamente no fue asía esta vez.

Amane llego justo en ese momento, tuve que cambiar mi dirección de mira y posar mis ojos en ella, la verdad era un buen cambio de un tío feo a una mujer realmente hermosa. Se sentó a mi lado, solo faltaba Crock, debía estar en la cocina del local, después de todo…este es su cantina, la cantina "Villa Akimichi".

Volví un momento mi mirada a ese tipo, Orochimaru, tenía su sonrisa macabra y siniestra en sus labios… ¿Se sentiría triunfante por nuestro duelo de miradas? Bah! Al diablo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes donde posar mis ojos…o personas más importantes, mejor dicho…Amane.

Mis ojos pasaron por ella, realmente hermosa esta noche, no se porque pero no tenía su ropa Chunin puesta, su uniforme esta noche se había transformado en un hermoso kimono azul con estampación en flores de color celeste claro, como sus ojos. Su cabello, siempre o por lo menos últimamente recogido en coleta, suelto esta noche, hacía unas semanas que se lo había cortado ahora hasta el hombro o quizás un poco más largo…sus labios perfectamente perfilados de color rosa suave, no intenso. Todos los ojos masculinos se posaron en ella cuando entro a la cantina, de eso yo si me di cuenta y seguramente ella también, con razón su rapidez al sentarse.

-No fuiste capaz de esperarnos a nosotros para tomarte algo…eres incorregible- dijo con un deje disimulado de enfado, la verdad era que se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que me paso por mi cabeza- Es que…-una excusa, una excusa…piensa…di una de las de Obito y quedas bien…piensa…- tenía sed- Buff sinceramente, que listo que soy…irónicamente hablando.

Ella por su parte, alzo una ceja, quizás sorprendida por mi respuesta o quizás porque era demasiado obvia, hizo un gesto con la mano y llamo a la camarera, pidió otro sake para ella. A los pocos segundos aparecieron con el sake de Amane, pero no la camarera de antes…Crock fue quien apareció con el sake de ella y con dos botellas más de sake, listo para beber y para comer algo con lo que parecía haber pedido el último llegado.

-Llegas tarde, Crock- dije tomando un sorbo de mi sake- Y eso que estamos en tu cantina- sonreí, como solo yo se hacerlo.

-Bah! lo siento…es estaba en la cocina, asegurándome de que todos estuviera bien- con burla en sus palabras y como yo ya había predicho hace unos momentos…se sentó en otras de las sillas, enfrente mía. Sus ojos también rodaron por Amane, admito que me dieron ganas de matarle por semejante mirada, no hice tal cosa, pero si le di una matada "disimulada" por debajo de la mesa.

-¡¡Joder!!- miro debajo de la mesa- ¡¡Kass!!- no sabe disimular…

-¿Yo?-pregunte inocentemente- ¿Qué? No he hecho nada- mire a otro lado.- Por cierto…Amane… ¿y esas pintas? ¿De donde vienes? O es que te has puesto así para nosotros.- Ella parecía sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, fijo que eso también pasaba por la cabeza de Crock, ella se sonrojo de una forma violenta, por lo que dije o…quizás por el sake.

-Vengo de una celebración con el resto de los profesores de la academia…y… no me daba tiempo a cambiarme-dijo aún un poco sonrojada.

-¿Seguro que es por eso? o es que acaso te as puesto así para tu querido Kass- dijo Crock, provocando que no solo ella estuviera sonrojada, sino yo también, para evitar que se dieran cuenta de ello, cambie la dirección de mis miradas, ahora volvía a ser Orochimaru el dueño de mis miradas. Hacía un rato que estaba hablando con un sujeto de capa negra al fondo de la cantina, donde no da la luz, donde…la sombra se apropia de la mesa, la más alejada del resto. No podía verles claramente ni tampoco escuchar nada…lo que llenaba de curiosidad. Un chasquido al lado de mi oreja me hizo centrarme en la "conversación" entre mis compañeros…Amane.

-Estamos aquí ninja…haznos caso o veras de lo que somos capaces- dijo con deje amenazador, con kunai en mano, de a saber donde lo habrá sacado. Crock por su parte estaba la mar de divertido, le gustaba la forma en la que la conversación estaba yendo, desde hacía tiempo el conocía perfectamente mis sentimientos por la ninja…y no sabía como, pero siempre se las arreglaba para dejarnos solos o para hablar de algún tema "amoroso", insinuando una posible relación entre ella y yo…ya me gustaría a mi pero… ¿Y a ella? Bueno, no es tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, vamos a disfrutar.

-¿No le contestas? De verdad señor "Usumaki" esta perdiendo las facultades capaces para responder ingeniosamente a los dichos de los demás…- dijo forzando al decir mi apellido y riendo violentamente, Amane acompaño a esa risa, y por último yo.

Iba a decir algo, pero como dije al principio, antes de entrar, la tormenta empezó, en el peor momento, Amane odiaba las tormentas y fijo…que al volver a casa iba a pasar frío, después de todo…un kimono no es la ropa apropiada para llevar, por lo menos no en esa noche. Me quite mi chaqueta y se la pase por los hombros, ella me lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, en otros momentos me habría ilusionado el beso pero…ya estábamos acostumbrados a los arranques de cariño y ternura de Amane, después de todo…es muy dulce.

Volví mi mirada a Orochimaru, no me gustaba nada que estuviera allí, después de todo… ¿Estaría planeando algo? ¿Quizás serían exageraciones mías y de Jiraiya Sensei?

-¿Por qué esta aquí Orochimaru?- pregunte sin más dilación, después de todo Crock era el dueño del local, quizás sabia algo que yo no.

-Pues…la verdad es que no es la primera noche que esta aquí, suele venir últimamente por aquí y siempre con ese sujeto encapuchado de color negro.- dijo en voz baja, solo nosotros podíamos escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo, casi ni Amane no entendía a que venía el desvío del tema de conversación.

-¿siempre? Lo sabe Jiraiya Sensei- le pregunte, ahora subiendo un poco el volumen, después de todo…Amane tenía derecho a escuchar también.

-Si, se lo dije hace tiempo, después de la segunda noche que pasara lo mismo…

Y así estuvimos, planeando que hacer y como, ayudándonos con la información que habíamos conseguido, después de una semana sin vernos.

Siempre todas las semanas, nos reunimos no solo para "divertirnos" un poco, sino compartir la información recopilada de los movimientos de Orochimaru o cualquiera que fuera sospechoso, después de todo, teniendo a Crock como dueño de la cantina más visitada de la Villa, a Amane trabajando entre los Chunin de la Academia donde se podía ver con Anko, y yo que trabajaba más cerca de el Hokage y de Jiraiya, los tres juntos por favor de nuestro sensei, vigilábamos a esa serpiente todo el tiempo que nos fuera posible.

Al final, unas tres horas después, Crock ya algo cansado abandono la mesa, nuestra misión de vigilancia había terminado, hacía quince minutos que Orochimaru había abandonado el local y su compañero lo hacía ahora, Crock le perseguía, pero lo perdió de vista, era demasiado rápido y quizás según Crock más rápido que yo. El local estaba apunto de cerrar y Amane y yo nos despedimos de nuestro compañero, ya nos veríamos otro día de estos.

La tormenta, para desgracia de Amane, no había menguado, la lluvia comenzó al poco de salir de la cantina. Amane la verdad no parecía tener frío, después de todo tenía mi chaqueta pero igualmente le pase el brazo por detrás, tapándola y protegiéndola del frío. Me lo agradeció con una sonrisa y la acompañe a casa, la deje justo en la puerta y no me fui de allí hasta que entró por la puerta de su casa.

Seguí caminando, ahora dirección a la casa de Jiraiya, esta vez tenía información para el que quizás le gustaría…Debía llegar pronto y rápido, después de todo, mañana tendía una misión importante con mi equipo y no debía llegar tarde.

Esa misión no me gustaba nada, después de todo, tenía un mal presentimiento y…nunca me equivoco con mis malos presentimientos.

El agua de la lluvia me seguía cayendo cuando me encontré con Jiraiya a la salía de otra cantina algo…extraña, como siempre, llena de mujeres, mi pelo estaba empapado de agua, no me importaba, solo esperaba no ponerme enfermo o algo similar. Le conté a Jiraiya la información más las aportaciones de Crock y Amane, me despedí y puse rumbo a mi casa.

Miré al cielo nuevamente, la tormenta parecía ir menguando después de azotar durante toda la noche, solo caían leves gotas de agua y ya no hacía tanto frío como antes. Las nubes se empezaban a disipar dejando al descubierto una luna llena hermosa, parecía más grande de lo normal, profunda y oscura…lo peor y más extraño, su color…estaba rojo. Un presagio de oscuro, un mal presagio como solía decir Jiraiya y el Hokage…

No sabía por que…pero sabía que ese presagio sería importante para el día de mañana…una misión importante con mis chicos… ¿Algo malo iba a pasar? ¿Por qué esa luna y ese color? ¿No estaría exagerando? Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente…después de todo…

Era un presagio de muerte, segura…

_Continuara…_

_**Capitulo siguiente: Crónica de una muerte pronunciada (¡que conste que me lo pedisteis en un review!) Besitos.**_


	15. Crónica de una Muerte Pronunciada

**Capitulo 15. Crónicas de una muerte pronunciada**

Otoño, es una estación que a mi forma de ver, no me gusta nada, siempre fría y áspera, triste y ahora…más que nunca.

Mis pasos se dirigían a las puertas de la zona donde habitaba el Gran Clan Uchiha, tenía una conversación pendiente con ellos, sobre los sucesos del día anterior…

Ya hacía dos días que había hablado con mis compañeros en el "Villa Akimichi", que tan lejanos me parecían esos momentos…ni siquiera Amane o Crock eran capaces de quitarme la gran tristeza y dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Ya sabía que esa luna llena roja era mala para la misión del día siguiente, un mal augurio…si, ahora lo sabía y el porque de mis malos presentimientos.

Me dirigía a la vivienda de sus padres, ya me esperaban, el Hokage el día anterior a la noche les había avisado de la tan triste noticia y yo, como responsable del equipo, como su sensei…debía acudir a explicarle a unos padres…como habían perdido a su hijo y porque no se tenía su cuerpo para el funeral que en dos días se iba a celebrar.

Cuando llegue, los miembros del Clan Uchiha no sabían como actuar, si culparme por la muerte de un miembro del Clan o bien si decirme que no me preocupara…aun que esto ultimo, eran de muy pocos…muchos me culpaban de la muerte del muchacho. El tercer Hokage por supuesto, no lo hacía, sabía que era una misión peligrosa, y que si no habían muerto todos los chicos era de milagro.

Enfrente de mí, estaba la casa del chico, dentro tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, como no, toque la puerta, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos negros me abrió, sus ojos estaban delicadamente enrojecidos por los bajos, sin duda, había estado llorando. Dirigió mis pasos hasta la sala de estar, donde allí estaba el patriarca de esa familia, el padre. Ambos, me invitaron a sentarme, ambos expectantes de que les contara lo sucedido…y así fue, empecé a narrar como había ocurrido las cosas…dejando que mi mente volara y yo me sumergía en los hechos del día anterior…

…_**Flash Back…**_

_Estábamos en un momento crucial de la misión, mejor dicho…esta misión debía haber comenzado hace varios minutos, pero…como siempre…Obito Uchiha llegaba tarde. _

_Kakashi estaba desesperado y Rin por su parte intentaba calmarle, yo estaba seguro que, como siempre, cuando Uchiha llegara… una nueva bronca comenzaría. ¡Que bien los conocía! ¡Son tan predecibles!_

_A los pocos segundos llegó Obito, saltando entre los árboles, pero…una mala pisada provoco una caída inmediata al suelo…_

_-¿He llegado a tiempo?- dijo el Uchiha desde el suelo a su compañero, que, para mala suerte de el, estaba enfrente de manos cruzadas y con cara de mala ostia._

_-No, llegas tarde, ¡Obito!- se quejo el chico, mientras Rin se acercaba a ellos y yo miraba a otro lado, son problemas de chicos… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?- ¡Idiota! ¿A que hora pensabas que habíamos quedado? ¡Si eres un ninja hecho y derecho deberías seguir estrictamente las normas y las reglas!- se siguió quejando._

_-No…es que por el camino he tenido que indicar el camino a una anciana que llevaba equipaje…-hizo una pausa- además tenía algo en el ojo._

_-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!- se quejo Kakashi, ya me estaba cansando, quizás era el momento de suavizar el ambiente, después de todo…no habíamos perdido mucho tiempo, pues había de sobra._

_-¡Hey! No digas eso Kakashi- les dije desde la roca donde estaba sentado, mirando la pelea entre los muchachos.- Has estado con la anciana ¿Verdad…Obito?_

_-¡Y lleve su equipaje también!- dijo con haciendo aspavientos con las manos, a lo que Kakashi respondió._

_-…Eres muy blando-me dijo de forma acusadora- Deberías enfadarte con Obito…siempre igual- mientras Obito estaba poniendo de esas gotas en los ojos, siempre lo hacía, quería proteger los ojos del posible sharingan del afamado Clan Uchiha como diera lugar.- Los ninjas que no siguen las normas y las reglas son basura…¡Eso es todo!- yo reí de forma nerviosa._

_-¿Es que no tienes ninguna amabilidad?- se froto el ojo- ¡siempre con las reglas y las normas! ¡Cállate ya! Deberías aprender a controlarte.- tanto yo como Rin los mirábamos atónitos, siempre igual este par. Hice una seña a Rin, ella me entendió y hablo._

_-¡Hey, hey! ¿Ustedes es que no van a parar nunca?- que razón tenía la chica- Están en el mismo equipo ¿cierto?- intento calmarlos._

_-Rin, eres demasiado buena con Obito…- volteo a verla- Este es un día muy importante para mi…-dijo igual de serio que siempre._

_-Si…si que lo es- respondió algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Kakashi_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Obito, sin duda algo perdido._

_Empezamos a caminar por pos pastos, mientras le explicaba a Obito la razón del día importante para Kakashi. Íbamos en un orden de camino, Kakashi primero, detrás de el Rin luego yo y detrás de mi Obito…_

_-Bueno…Hoy Kakashi se estrena como Jounin, ya es como yo- sonreí- Para hacer las misiones más efectivas su equipo y yo nos dividiremos ya que el poder militar de Konoha ha decrecido._

_-Dividirnos…eso quiere decir…_

_-¡Si! Correcto. Kakashi sera el líder de su equipo de tres…y yo iré por mi cuenta.- me volví a Obito, que estaba caminando detrás de mi._

_-Ya te hable antes de eso…Obito. De regalarle algo a Kakashi- pronuncio Rin delante de mí._

_-Lo siento… no estaba escuchando…-en ese momento juraría haber visto una mirada de Kakashi llena de… ¿rabia?_

_-¡Te daré esto!- dije sacando algo el objeto de mi bolsillo- Es un kunai especial.- se lo di- Debido a su extraña forma es un poco pesado, pero cuando te acostumbres te será fácil de usar. Llévalo para la misión de hoy._

_-Gracias._

_-¡Esto es de mi parte!- dijo Rin, dándola un paquete a Kakashi- toma- Es una bolsa medica especial, has mejorado mucho así que te sera fácil usarla…_

_-Gracias.- nuevamente lo repitió. Obito por su parte los miraba a los dos…parecía ¿celoso? Kakashi en un arranque levanto la mano y la elevo cerca de Obito, como si tuviera algo en su mano, solo por provocar, quizás esperando al regalo de Obito para el._

_-¿Qué haces con esa mano?- dijo Uchiha algo nervioso -¡No te he traído nada para ti! ¡NADA EN ABSOLUTO!_

_-De acuerdo…haz algo útil…Llega mi equipaje por mi- dijo entre serio y burlón…solo por provocar._

_-¡Es un misterio como has llegado a ser un jounin!- le señalo al dejo con forma acusadora._

_-No quiero hablar contigo de eso_

_-Pues yo soy Uchiha Obito del Clan Uchiha…¡¡Y te Superaré!!- dijo con una mano alzada al aire.- Tan pronto como despierte este Sharingan- señalo a sus ojos._

_-¿En el Clan Uchiha todos son ninjas de Elite, cierto? O eso era lo que yo pensaba pero…-Kakashi…solo provocaba_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-¡Hey hey! Chicos dejadlo ya- pronunció Rin separándolos de una posible pelea._

_-¿Puedo explicar la misión ya?- dije llevándome tres miradas de mis jóvenes ninjas, una aliviada y dos de rabia y coraje- Estamos casi en las fronteras del país._

_Nos paramos cerca del descampado, debajo de unos grandes árboles, los cuatros nos agachamos y nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de dicho árbol, saque un mapa de mi mochila y dispuse a señalar algunos puntos de el mapa y a contar el plan_

_-¿De acuerdo? Esta es la línea- señale un punto del mapa, justo donde estaba una equis en el. –Ahora el país de la Tierra esta- señale otro punto, indicando donde estaba dicho país- Invadiendo la Aldea Oculta de la Hierva, es esta línea, por supuesto los enemigos son ninjas de la Roca.- les mire- Tenemos información de que ahora mismo hay unos mil ninjas en el frente enemigo…Si continúan avanzando así… _

_-Como el país del Fuego también tiene frontera con la aldea Oculta de la Hierba…Si esperamos sera demasiado tarde- dijo Kakashi inteligentemente, y continuo Rin._

_-Viendo este avance…Su retaguardia también tiene que ser fuerte ¿no?_

_-Nuestra misión actual, es aquí- señale una parte y en concreto un punto de el mapa- Necesitamos muchos ninjas para atacar el frente enemigo, por eso, unos pocos ninjas elegidos deben ir y sabotearlos._

_-El puente- ese es el punto donde yo señalaba anteriormente- ¿Entonces es una misión de infiltración?- preguntó Kakashi_

_-¡Si!- mirándoles a los tres a la cara- Equipo Kakashi, su misión es infiltrarse detrás del enemigo y destruir el puente que necesitan para recibir refuerzos entonces retirarse rápidamente._

_-¡Entendido!- dijeron los tres al unísono._

_-¿Qué harás tú?- me preguntó Obito._

_-Yo me ocupare del frente enemigo directamente, para distraerlos de ustedes.- hice una pausa y decidí cambiar de tema- Bien, esta es la primera vez que Kakashi es líder, estaremos juntos hasta la frontera, pero desde ahora la misión empieza._

_-Entendido- volvió a decir el equipo al completo._

_Empezamos a caminar por el bosque, por el camino de tierra que había en el lugar, entre árboles gigantes de gran tamaño y altura, estuvimos caminando durante media hora, con los oídos agudizados y con la guardia en alto, Kakashi, como líder, iba primero, seguido de Obito, Rin y después yo respectivamente. En un momento dado Kakashi paro a la compañía y nos dejo a todos en guardia. Había escuchado algo. En mi mente lo único que se me paso fue "Bien Kakashi". Sus compañeros estaban en alto y guardia a la espera de órdenes._

_-Tened cuidado todos. Hay veinte enemigos…Debe ser un Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- dije parando un poco al equipo, escondiéndonos detrás de un árbol caído, a los límites de las fronteras. _

_-Eso parece, sensei…me adelantare por favor cúbrame- dijo Kakashi con la mirada fija al frente. Obito y Rin lo miraban nerviosos, asustados de la extraña idea de Kakashi._

_-No tengas tanta prisa Kakashi, tú deberías ser el que cubra_

_-Sensei, hoy soy el líder ¿no?- me miro desafiante- Este es un momento excelente para probar mi nueva técnica…- entonces, al decir eso empezó a concentrar chakara en su mano… -¡Chidori! –gritó, miré a mi alrededor, ninjas por todas partes, las cosas se ponían feas. Puse una mano enfrente a el, intentando repeler al ataque, en vano- Incluso si hay enemigos con esta técnica puedo matarlos al instante, es igual que tu apodo…además. Ahora soy YO el líder.- dijo con deje de frialdad, llevándose una mala mirada por mi parte- Es una regla que los subordinados sigan las ordenes del líder ¿No es así?...Sensei- no dije nada, no pude, el chakara empezó a crecer más y más a una velocidad aplastante. _

_Me lleve la mano a la cabeza cuando vi a Kakashi salir corriendo dirección a los enemigos, el solo. Le mire, parecía saber donde estaba alguno de ellos, no todos, por lo tanto, lance algunos kunais ubicándole donde se encontraban el resto, el por su parte, se lanzo al ataque y se fue desasiendo uno a uno de los enemigos…En ese momento uno de esos ninjas paso al lado de Obito, mi muchacho se asusto, le lance un kunai, quitándole la mala suerte de Obito de encima._

_-No te descuides- le dije algo alterado al Uchiha, este me respondió con un leve "si". Mientras seguí concentrándome en Kakashi…se escucho decir "Numero dieciocho", el ninja oculto apareció delante de Kakashi con un arma, era imposible que Kakashi esquivara el golpe, salí de mi escondijo y me puse en medio de ambos llevándome a Kakashi del lugar, antes de resultar herido._

_-¡Kakashi!- gritaron sus compañeros cuando me aparecí delante de ellos de la nada con Kakashi en brazos. Pero aún estábamos siendo observados…_

_Me acerque a Kakashi a sabiendas del enemigo, solté y mochila y…me aparecí con la técnica Shunshin No Jutsu detrás de el, lo único que deje fue mi mochila con los chicos. En otra parte del bosque, cercano a donde nos estábamos quedando en esos momentos…Me encontraba yo con el ninja de antes._

_-No…no puede ser…tu eres… ¿¡El rayo Amarillo de Konoha!?- se le notaba tenso, normal, con un kunai en su cuello no se puede estar tranquilo.- En nuestra aldea oculta de la roca…Nuestros jefes nos ordenaron que si te veíamos huyéramos enseguida…ahora, ya se lo que querían decir…-le mate y me retire con mis alumnos._

_Allí estaba Rin curando una herida en el hombro a Kakashi…_

_-Las heridas de Kakashi no son superficiales. Por ahora nos volvemos al campamento- dije en voz alta y firme, ya no habían enemigos cerca._

_-¡Estoy bien!- grito el aludido _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "bien"? Has actuado egoístamente por tu cuenta en contra de las órdenes del sensei y has hecho una locura- reclamo Obito a Kakashi._

_-No quiero decir nada sobre ti, señor "Elite Uchiha" ¡Un cobarde y un llorón!- le reclamo ahora el ninja genio a el pobre muchacho, recordándole su miedo cuando le salve antes._

_-¡Es que había algo en mi ojo y por eso solté una lágrima!_

_-¿Conoces la regla del ninja numero veinticinco? Esa regla dice "Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos"._

_-Parad ya, chicos…- pidió Rin poniéndose en medio de los dos y terminando de curar a Kakashi._

_-Calmaos los dos- dije, llevándome una mirada de los tres ninjas- Kakashi, por supuesto que las reglas son importantes pero…las normas no lo son todo. Te diré que…tienes también que adaptarte a la situación para poder encararla.- el muchazo bajo la mirada, Obito se levanto y le señalo._

_-¡Ja! ves_

_-Obito- le llame- también va por ti- me miro- Llevas esas gafas puestas así que no se te puede meter nada en el ojo- puso cara de pánico- Si no dejas de mentir, no solo tu boca se debilitara también lo hará tu alma- mire otra vez a Kakashi- Y una cosa más, Kakashi. – Me miro otra vez- Esa técnica que has usado…No debes usarla más. – Me miro con cara de no entender- Me explicare: Un ataque directo dirigido solamente a un punto, por supuesto poses la fuerza destructiva y la velocidad pero…Debido a que tú movimiento es demasiado rápido no puedes ver la respuesta del enemigo…Por eso es una técnica incompleta.- no me respondió, se limito a asentir- Antes de separarnos lo diré una vez más- los muchachos miraron al suelo- Deacuerdo vamos._

_Pusimos rumbo a la base…Un par de horas después la noche llego, me aleje un poco de los chicos, necesitaba tomar aire, me senté en una roca, a los pocos minutos apareció detrás de mi Obito._

_-Sensei- Me llamó_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte dándome la vuelta para mirarle, "espero que no se caiga al trepar" pensé…_

_Obito llego a donde yo estaba, me miro, y yo asentí, se coloco a mi lado, parecía nervioso, sin saber como empezar…Quería hablar conmigo._

_-Entiendo la importancia del trabajo en equipo…Pero Kakashi siempre me hace quedar como un perezoso, estúpido…Y pensar que soy llamado "Elite" por nacer en el Clan Uchiha…Soy un perdedor. Acepto que Kakashi sea una persona increíble pero…- interesante, se estaba sincerando… sonreía para mis adentros, sin duda, con este equipo se aprende mucho._

_-Kakashi es el hijo del genio ninja Hatake Sakumo conocido como el "colmillo Blanco de Konoha". Su padre era respectado al mismo nivel que los "legendarios sanin" Como paso su infancia con un genio, a veces los ve a ustedes y no queda satisfecho- explique_

_-…Comillo Blanco…ahora que lo dices…ya he oído hablar de el…Un héroe que murió protegiendo la aldea…Kakashi nunca ha dicho una sola palabra sobre el._

_-…Todos en la aldea, incluido Kakashi respetaban a esa magnifica persona…Hasta que ocurrió el incidente._

_-¿Incidente?_

_-Se supone que no debería hablar de esto, pero…Desde que estas en el equipo de Kakashi quería que lo supieras…_

_-¿Qué paso?- se sorprendió_

_-El padre de Kakashi, Sakumo, fue deshonrado…Y se suicido. – Me miro con una cara de credulidad, no se creía lo que le contaba- Hace cinco años el estaba en una misión de alto secreto en territorio enemigo, tuvo que tomar una decisión, El éxito de la misión o la vida de sus compañeros…Por supuesto si hiciera seguido con las normas de la aldea, no hubiera podido abandonar la misión…Pero abandono la misión para salvar la vida de sus compañeros. Por culpa de eso, el país del fuego sufrió una gran perdida y el y sus compañeros fueron culpados. Al final fue incluso insultado por los mismos compañeros a los que salvo…Desde esa misión su mente y su cuerpo se debilitó y se mato. Desde entonces Kakashi no volvió a hablar de su padre…Y se volvió insistente con el cumplimiento de las normas. – mire a obito, tenía que calibrar su reacción, capiz bajo y tristón, no esperaba menos de el. - …Obito…entiéndele solo un poco…No le guardes rencor…- miré a Kakashi…estaba durmiendo._

_A la mañana siguiente, Obito se levanto con ojeras, y cuando me di cuenta, Rin y Kakashi estaban juntos, la primera curando las heridas del segundo._

_-…Parece que esta mejorando…Pero se volverá a abrir si te esfuerzas demasiado._

_-Deacuerdo- respondió el._

_-Vamos, es hora de marchar- solo recibí un leve "Ok" por parte de los chicos, mientras los veía levantarse y acomodarse. _

_Seguimos caminando juntos un par de minutos más, después…-Desde aquí nos dividiremos en los grupos, buena suerte- me toco separarme de ellos- Fue una suerte que ayer el enemigo "ese enemigo" estuviese explorando el terreno el solo, a partir de ahora serán batallan en equipos. Tengan cuidado-les dije _

_-Marchémonos ya…líder- dijo Obito, sin sarcasmos, e incluso me sorprendió hasta a mi, sin hablar de las caras de Rin y del propio Kakashi, no se lo creían. Después de escuchar eso me separe de ellos y…no supe más._

…………………

_Yo por mi parte me fui a luchar, junto al resto de los ninjas elegidos para el combate, cuando llegue quedaban unos cincuenta enemigos, me preparé para el combate mientras escuchaba comentarios como…_

_-Vamos a ver luchar al "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha"…No parpadees ni por un solo instante…_

_Pero mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa… ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los muchachos? _

…………………

_Ya la noche había caído, me encontraba esperando a que Kakashi despertará, Rin ya me había contado toda la historia, desde su secuestro hasta la muerte de Obito sepultado por las piedras, y por supuesto la "operación" del transplante de sharingan. De repente sentí como Kakashi empezaba a levantarse._

_-Parece que has despertado- dije sentándose a su lado._

_-¡Sensei! ¿Por qué? ¿Como?- no se acordaba de lo ocurrido_

_-La marca de este kunai es un tipo de técnica que alerta cuando es lanzado…- dije mostrándole las marcas del kunai que hacía pocos días le había regalado._

_-Entonces los enemigos…_

_-…los derroté a todos- termine la frase por el._

_-¿Qué le paso a Rin? Que le a pasado…responde- no dije nada, solo señale al frente, allí estaba ella, mirando las estrellas…_

_-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, Kakashi, lo he oído todo de Rin…_

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Me encontraba delante de sus padres, lloraban, pero no me culparon, entendían la situación y se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo, yo por mi parte me sentía fatal, me culpaba, pero…no podía hacer ya nada.

Salí de la casa, dos días después sería su funeral…estaría allí y le demostraría a todos, que el muchacho, Obito Uchiha, no era ningún cobarde, sino que, murió como un héroe…Eso era el…Un héroe…

_**Continuara…**_

_La parte del Flash Back pertenece al Kakashi Gaiden. Por supuesto solo esta la parte que Yondaime vio, por eso no se muestra la parte de Obito, Kakashi y Rin con el sharingan. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme y por los review anteriores_

_Próximo Capitulo__: No todas las batallas están perdidas (haber quien acierta con lo que ocurrira en este capitulo)_

_Spoiler:__ En uno de los mangas se muestra una conversación entre los sanin, revelan información comprometedora de los padres de Naruto, su madre es una ninja de la desaparecida aldea oculta del remolino cuyo nombre es Kushina Usumaki, su padre, como todas pensamos es el cuarto Hokage, cuyo nombre es Minato Namizake._


	16. No todas las batallas estan perdidas

_Hola gente, espero que os guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por los review anteriores, me agrada que os este gustando el como esta yendo el fic. _

_Muchos Besitos con Sabor a Yondaime…xD_

**Capitulo 16. No todas las batallas están perdidas **

Mire el cielo antes de salir, sin duda habría lluvia, no le di mucha importancia, no encontraba mi paraguas, por lo tanto…saldría sin el, que le den, hoy…era un día importante.

Estaba en mi habitación, me preparaba para asistir. Salí de la casa completamente de negro, hoy…era un día triste. Apenas la guerra había terminado, pero con grandes perdidas, para mi…una personal, uno de mis alumnos, Obito Uchiha, hoy su funeral.

De camino al cementerio la lluvia comenzó, no me importo empaparme de arriba a bajo, después de todo…no pasa nada. Había quedado en verme con Kakashi y con Rin, para ir los tres juntos al funeral, nuestra despedida a Obito, su compañero y amigo, y por supuesto…el mío.

Cuando llegamos, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a nosotros: A Rin por ser el motivo de la muerte, a Kakashi por salir beneficiado por ella, por el sharingan recién adquirido, y por mi, por el mero hecho de ser su sensei, y ser el culpable de la misión y por haber llegado tarde a su ayuda…

Por supuesto tanto como el hokage como el Clan Uchiha ya no nos culpaban, es más…estos últimos se sentían orgullosos de la valentía del muchacho, de su hazaña, de la fuerza y la determinación final. Mientras el hokage intentaba animarme, aclarándome que era una guerra, en todas las guerras alguien tenía que morir…aunque fueran niños. No me alentaba mucho pero…mirándolo así tenía razón.

La lluvia poco a poco fue en aumento, mis cabellos mojados y empapados, y mis ojos más de lo mismo, pero no por la lluvia…sino por las lágrimas.

La batalla en el puente de dos días atrás fue mencionada mucho, después de todo, la ganamos, pero…a costa de muchas vidas, para mi, personalmente, dos héroes obtuvieron el sharingan, uno de ellos con el nombre escrito en la lapida, el otro…sin embargo…aun vivo, y casi con seguridad…en un futuro sería uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha…de eso, no me cabía la menor duda.

Poco a poco los sabios fueron llegando, los señores feudales, los jounin, chunin y genin…Toda Konoha estaba allí, ese día era el funeral de no solo Obito Uchiha, sino de todos los que perdieron su vida en ese combate, en esa batalla…

Mientras todos rezábamos, mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de dejarle solo? No, si solo a mi se me ocurre dejarles solo a los tres…Ya llevaba días echándome la culpa…no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía.

Rin, sentada a mi derecha y Kakashi a mi izquierda, ambos también lloraban. Actualmente Kakashi, por motivos más que evidentes, tenía su banda de la Villa de Konoha en el ojo, el cual había perdido y después fue restaurado por Rin, poniéndole el ojo con el sharingan activo de Obito…El padre de Obito le había propuesto a Kakashi a enseñarle lo básico para el control del sharingan, cosa que Kakashi agradeció mucho. Intente armarme de valor, no podía seguir llorando así mucho tiempo, ellos contaban conmigo, intente animar un poco a los dos muchachos, por lo menos para que no llorarán, Él no querría eso…

A la hora, poco a poco nos fuimos despidiendo de Obito, primero sus padres, luego el Clan Uchiha, El Hokage…Y después Kakashi, Rin y yo. Cada uno de nosotros le coloco una rosa blanca en la lapida. Antes, sus padres habían dejado lo único que habíamos encontrado de Obito…sus gafas…

En ese momento, cuando las vi colocándolas, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, Obito y sus gafas…inseparables…siempre puestas para proteger sus ojos, siempre con las gotas para ayudar a los ojos…Siempre Obito.

Diez minutos después apenas quedaban personas allí, la lluvia había empezado a cesar, Kakashi y Rin aun continuaban allí, yo también me encontraba con ellos, con la cabeza capiz baja…mis alumnos esperaban en las puertas del cementerio a que yo saliera…había prometido acompañarles a casa.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y allí estaban Crock y Amane, como siempre, apoyándome en los malos momentos, Crock apenas lloraba a moco tendido, Amane evitaba mostrarlo pero…también había llorado por el. Me sonrió de forma tierna, intentaba tranquilizarme. Me abrazo, oculte mi cara entre sus cabellos, necesitaba desahogarme un poco…Crock se fue a las puertas con Kakashi y con Rin, no sin antes decirme que el acompañaría a los chicos a casa…cosa que agradecí.

Continué varios minutos abrazado a Amane, necesitaba llorar sin que nadie me viera, ella por su parte, intentaba, casi en vano, calmarme…Me separe de ella, la mire a los ojos y le pedí que nos fuéramos, ella accedió, no sin antes dejar su rosa blanca en la lapida. Ella era una de las profesoras de la Academia…por lo tanto conoció a Obito…le tenía gran estima.

Caminamos por las calles, apenas sin conversación, no la necesitábamos, sabíamos como nos sentíamos…En momentos como este, antes, solía intentar sacarle tema a Amane, indirectas, o cosas similares, hoy… mi cabeza no estaba para eso…quizás otro día, otra semana…otro mes. Hoy no…

Ella, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarme, estaba ¿Triste? ¿Afectada? Normal en ella…siempre ha sido una chica que mostraba sus sentimientos…una gran ninja, una gran persona, una gran mujer…

Alzo una de sus manos y agarro la mía, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, voltee inmediatamente a mirarla, ¿Lo había hecho ella o yo inconcientemente? Mi mente estaba en muchas cosas, quizás le había dicho algo sin acordarme ahora…Ella estaba con ojos enrojecidos, y con las mejillas coloradas… ¿Nerviosa? Su mano temblaba ¿Por qué? Mi cabeza dio muchas vueltas…no alcanzaba a imaginármelo…

Llegamos a un cruce, siempre ella iba por la derecha, dirección a su casa y yo…por la izquierda, dirección a la mía. Ella pareció meditarlo un poco…Me acompaño rumbo al lado izquierdo, yo le estaba desviando.

-¿Por qué vienes por aquí hoy?- pregunte con cautela, mi voz sonaba más baja de lo norma, me agradaba su compañía, mientras le preguntaba eso, la mire nuevamente, hermosa como siempre, aunque estuviera vestida de negro, sus cabellos recogidos, no mojados, ella…había encontrado su paraguas al salir de casa.

-¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo?- No me respondió a mi pregunta, se limito a evadirla, y a sonreírme como siempre hacía ella…se notaba cansada, alterada, nerviosa… ¿tímida?

-No es normal que vengas por este lado… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- me pare en seco, y cambie de rumbo, volviendo sobre mis pasos, ella también se paro, pero con cara interrogante… ¿No tenía intención de irse a casa? Todo me decía que no, después de todo…no caminaba, me esperaba en el mismo sitio donde me había parado- ¿Vamos?

-No-me respondió seca y distante- ¿Puedo acompañarte yo a tu casa, Kass?- admito que la pregunta me sorprendió, antes de responde la analice…_venir ella a mi casa… ¿Por qué no?_

-Claro, como quieras…-aun era temprano, no quería encerrarme en casa y menos estar solo, volví a donde estaba ella y nuevamente callados, entre por la puerta, No era la primera vez que ella venía a casa, pero si era la primera vez que venía ella sola, junto a mi…siempre había venido ella con Crock y con Jiraiya…nunca sola conmigo, admito que por un momento me ruborice, me gusto la idea…aunque…me regañe a mi mismo, ¿Cómo podía pensar en ligar con Amane después de lo ocurrido? La invite a pasar y se acomodo en uno de los sillones de la casa y yo junto a ella, íbamos a hablar.

-No fue tu culpa…- dijo, mirando al suelo, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

-Lo se pero…-no me dejo hablar, poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-Déjame terminar, ¿quieres?- yo solo asentí y retiro el dedo de los labios y nuevamente continuo- No eres el culpable, eres un gran ninja, una gran persona, un buen sensei…Eres el mejor- me miro a los ojos, estaba visiblemente colorada- Me duele verte así…eres optimista, alegre, seguro de ti mismo…Y siempre nos has dado ese ejemplo tanto a Crock como a mi, tanto a Jiraiya como a tus alumnos…Eres un modelo a seguir Kaseiyo- tomo aire, y yo mientras analizaba sus palabras…¿A dónde quería llegar? Había dicho mi nombre completo…Esto iba enserio.- Por favor, vuelve a ser tu mismo…- la mire interrogante, ella entendió mi mirada y explico- …Hace días, desde que ocurrió lo de Obito…Has estado muy callado, ausente, triste…mal…-suspiro, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas- por favor…vuelve a ser tu mismo, el mismo de siempre, el que sonríe, el que esta alegre, el que entrena con sus chicos, el que critica a Jiraiya con Crock sobre sus aficiones- sonrió en ese momento, yo también lo hice…- el que tanto entrena, el que tiene tantos objetivos en su vida, el que me…-callo de repente y yo la mire interrogante, ahora iba a ser yo quien hablará.

-El que te…Continua Amane- le pedí, ella miro al suelo y yo con mi mano le subí la cabeza, quería verla, quería ver sus ojos, ahora…estaba totalmente roja… ¿Sería posible que…? No, descarte la idea, imposible.

-Se…que no es el mejor día…para esto…pero…yo…-¿Estaba tartamudeando? ¡Que demonios…! –Yo…yo…-no podía continuar, me abrazo con fuerza y ahora fue ella quien escondió su rostro entre mi pelo, yo le acariciaba la espalda…Me separe de ella nuevamente, la mire otra vez a los ojos y poco a poco…nos fuimos acercando…hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron fugazmente…

-Nunca es tarde Amane…y puede que no sea el mejor día de mi vida…pero es un día a fin de cuentas-la bese, mi primer beso junto a ella, la amaba con todas mis fuerza y ahora sabía que ella también lo sentía por mi. Nos separamos a los pocos segundos.

-Te quiero Kass- me dijo con una sonrisa- Desde hace mucho…

-Yo a ti también Amane- la abraza y deje que posara sus cabeza en mi hombro, y continué acariciando tanto sus cabellos, como su espalda, sus hombros…-Desde que te vi por primera vez…

-¿Por…primera vez? Y porque tardaste tanto…- me dijo ligeramente sonrojada

-No lo se… ¿Y tu que?- dije con sorna en mis palabras- Desde hace tiempo pero…porque no me lo habías dicho antes

-¡Oh vamos Kass!- se quejo, otra vez violentamente colorada- Te di muchas pistas

-¿Enserio? – con inocencia

- Si, muchas, de verdad crees que tenía días atrás una reunión con el resto de los profesores,…llevaba el kimono para…-me miro a los ojos- estar bonita para ti- Yo me reí, la verdad necesitaba hacerlo, ella me dio un golpe en el hombro, me estaba burlando de ella…Una imagen paso por mi mente…Obito.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto ahora…Amane…Obito…el murió y yo…ahora estoy sonriendo…no puedo…-dije, capiz bajo nuevamente. Ella me miro y me abrazo.

-¿De verdad crees que Obito querría verles triste a todos? ¿A ti?- me dijo con una sonrisa- El querría que continuáramos con nuestras vidas…que fuéramos fuertes…Y así es como eres tu- me beso suave y levemente en los labios yo correspondí, ella tenía razón…Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, hacía días que apenas dormía y ella me acompaño…A la mañana siguiente me desperté, Amane aún a mi lado, la lleve a su casa, era mejor que estuviera allí, después de todo…Tenía clases en la Academia y yo…entrenamiento con Kakashi y Rin…como siempre, nuestras visas continuaron pero…no por eso dejamos de pensar y recordar a nuestro héroe, nuestro amigo, compañero, Obito Uchiha y aunque su muerte fue muy dura para todos…la batalla que perdí ese día fue recomenzada con una victoria…Amane y yo estábamos juntos…una batalla…que siempre había pensado que estaba perdida…

_Continuara… ::: Próximo Capitulo El legado del Tercero:::_


	17. El Legado del Tercero: Yondaime

**Capitulo 17. El Legado del Tercero **

Una semana…ese es el tiempo que había pasado desde el entierro de Obito y la declaración de Amane.

Durante todo ese tiempo, nuestra relación, por llamarla de algún modo ya que solo la conocían muy pocas personas y nos veíamos poco. Nuestra relación en cierto modo iba bien, poco a poco, pero bien. Al día siguiente cuando me había ido a entrenar con los chicos les conté, y se alegraron por mi y por Amane, después, esa misma noche, Amane y yo decidimos contárselo a Jiraiya y Crock, los cuales pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero le encanto la idea…Si, entre nosotros iba bien. Nos veíamos menos de lo que nos gustaría, después de todo, ella trabaja en la Academia Ninja, y yo…estoy entre algunas misiones, entrenamientos y reuniones…hasta la coronilla, pero al final del día le saco un tiempo, aunque solo sea para verla sonreír y besarla…

Mis persecuciones y reuniones con Jiraiya se habían incrementado, estábamos completamente seguro de que Orochimaru nos traicionaría en cualquier momento, de que las desapariciones iban por el…Todo le indicaba, todo le señalaba.

Hoy, había una reunión sumamente importante, no sabíamos que tan importante era, después de todo…Lo había organizado el Tercer Hokage, después de todo, si lo hacía el, tendría que ser importante.

Llegue a la reunión, donde todos habíamos quedado esa mañana. No sabíamos de que se trataba exactamente, nadie lo sabía…Era un misterio, pero, tube una intuición, algo nuevo iba a pasar, algo…que cambiaría la vida en Konoha como hoy la conocíamos.

Cuando llegue algunos ninjas ya estaban allí presentes, algunos ambus, algunos jounin, también pude ver a los señores feudales, los sabios del consejo y también algunos profesores de la Academia, entre ellos Amane, le hice una señal y ella vino a mi lado, se sentó. A los pocos minutos, el resto de los jounin y chunin que no habían venido aparecieron. Detrás de ellos, el Tercer Hokage, acompañado de dos ambus y Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se coloco en la primera fila, el Hokage se sentó en la mesa central, y los ambus a los lados del Hokage, el Tercero, se levanto y así, como no, empezó su reunión y una pequeña charla entre el Hokage y nosotros.

-_Bienvenidos todos, tanto chunin como jounin, como ambus hasta sanin- _miro donde estaba colocado Jiraiya, ¿Por qué no estaba Orochimaru con el? Esa era la misma pregunta que todos tenían y que nadie podía darle respuesta_- Estáis aquí por necesidad propia, me explicaré…-_suspiro, parecía nervioso, sin saber como empezar, algo me decía que era importante que cambiaría muchas cosas lo que nos dijera, y sobre todo el que Orochimaru no estuviera allí…me resultaba extraño…muy extraño a decir verdad_- Como algunos ya me conocéis han pasado varios años desde que me convertí en genin, más tarde en Chunin y luego en Jounin…Hasta que finalmente tras la partida del primero y del segundo, me convertí en Hokage, el Tercer Hokage de la Villa de Konoha, un honor, un privilegio para mi…Nos han pasado muchas cosas juntos- _tenía aire nostálgico_- Desde combates hasta guerras, de tiempos de paz hasta combates de ascenso a Chunin y exámenes …Si, muchas cosas…quizás demasiadas, pero…-todo los presentes estábamos expectantes, no sabíamos a donde quería llegar con todas esas palabras, sin duda, se hacían una idea, muchos murmullos empezaron a florecer, a salir a ser oídos…pero el Hokage, espero que hubiera silencio para poder proseguir con toda esta reunión- …ha habido muchos cambios, entre ellos mis ideas, hace algún tiempo, he estado poniendo mis ojos en alguien – _todo el mundo se descoloco, era bien sabido que el Hokage estaba casado entonces como…_- ¡Por dios! No penséis mal- _suspiro general_- Bien como iba diciendo…He puesto mis ojos en alguien, ese alguien se a convertido en uno de los Jounin más poderosos de la Villa por no decir el más poderoso, es un muchacho muy capaz, fuerte, valiente, audaz…Y…el sera quien me sustituya ahora…-_nuevos murmullos empezaron a salir a flote, el hokage, iba a abandonar su puesto_- Lo que quiero decir es…Que a partir de, bueno cuando sea el recibimiento oficial y se haga la ceremonia… A partir de ese día, un nuevo Hokage aparecerá…El Cuarto Hokage_…- todos empezaron nuevamente a murmurar_- Y el es…_

No pronuncio su nombre, de repente de la puerta apareció Orochimaru, con cara de pocos amigos, no hizo ni reverencia ni pidió disculpas, se puso delante del Hokage y empezó a reclamar.

-Interesante…entonces…una reunión y no he sido avisado- miro al Hokage- Se puede saber porque Sarutobi sensei

-No has sido invitado por razones evidentes- parecía inquieto, incomodo- No quería que vinieras, después de todo…no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir.

-¿Quién sabe? Después de todo…vas a proclamar al Cuarto Hokage, a la Cuarta sombra del Fuego…Al nuevo líder de la Villa…sera divertido…no te molestes por mi…di mi nombre Sarutobi sensei- dijo con gran sonrisa de burla, muchos pensaban que el sería el nuevo Kage, después de todo…era alumno suyo y era uno de los grandes ninjas de la Aldea… ¿Por qué no iba a ser el?

-¿Estas muy seguro de que seras tu, verdad?

-Claro, sino fuera yo… ¿Quién?- con burla, se coloco al lado de el, esperando recibir el sombrero del Kage, y ponerse en su lugar, mientras tanto todos mormuraba, no sabían lo que se les venía encima si Orochimaru salía proclamado Hokage.

-Bien…como iba diciendo…el nuevo Hokage de la Villa es…- hizo una pausa, parecía ir meditando sus palabras, la situación donde estaba y por supuesto la presión que le estaba dando Orochimaru- …El es…Usumaki Kaseiyo- todos se sorprendieron entre ellos yo, tenía los ojos desorbitados, Jiraiya sonreía abiertamente, el Tercero también, Amane que estaba a mi lado me sonrió y me dio un codazo para que me desvelara y bajara de la nube donde estaba subido.

Orochimaru por otra parte, estaba descolocado, ¡había sido ridiculizado! y delante de todos en la Villa, me miraba con infinito odio, se fue de donde estaba ahora mismo y avanzo a grandes pasos hacía mi, yo por mi parte sabía que el quería ser Hokage, por lo tanto nunca me lo perdonaría, sabía que no se iría de hay por las buenas, por lo menos no sin haberme amenazado antes.

-Tu- me señalo, todos los ambus estaban alerta, desde luego parecían haberse tomado muy enserio lo de mi nuevo puesto- Como osas quitarme ese puesto, MI puesto, yo me lo he ganado, Yo, no TU, maldito crío insolente- grito, yo aún asimilaba mi nuevo cargo- ¿Qué te ocurre? Acaso el niño mimado de Jiraiya y del Tercero no va a responderme, ¡Y a este as elegido como sucesor! –Se dirigió a Sarutobi- Vergüenza debería darte.

-No te metas con el Orochimaru- grito Jiraiya para defenderme, yo desde luego no estaba en optimas condiciones- Quien querría a un traidor como tu como Hokage

-¿Traidor? Llevas años dándome la vara con eso… ¿Tienes pruebas de un supuesto laboratorio secreto y que yo haya sido el que hace que los muchachos desaparezcan? Responde- exigió.

-Pues si las hay- respondí yo, intentando mantener la compostura y mantenerme firme- Te hemos descubierto Orochimaru-se puso más pálido de lo que estaba.

-Anoche…anoche te descubrimos…-dijo el Tercero con un deje de tristeza y decepción-Y esa es una de las razones por la que no seras Nunca Hokage, por eso…no te proclame a ti, por eso y por tus malas artes, Orochimaru…

Orochimaru estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre mi, pero los ambus lo retuvieron, salió de la habitación como huyendo de los latigazos del diablo, no sin antes jurar que se vengaría de todos, sobre todo del Tercero y de la Villa…Jiraiya y varios ambus salieron tras el, a pos de su búsqueda.

Mientras, todos aun tenían su mirada fija en mi, ¿de verdad querían que hablara? ¡Estamos locos! El Tercero me miro y me sonrió y empezó a aplaudir no sin antes decir…-¡Viva el Cuarto!- y todos le acompañaron en ese aplauso, yo aun estaba algo nervioso pero por supuesto…me sentía orgulloso, había alcanzado mi sueño, el de ser Hokage, ya tenía a Amane a mi lado, todo iba perfecto, genial…maravilloso. Parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Yo, Usumaki Kaseiyo me había convertido en el Cuarto Hokage de la Villa de Konoha, iba a ser el mejor, me lo había propuesto, iba a proteger a toda la Villa, mi familia, como decía el Tercero, los iba a proteger ante cualquiera…

Palabra de Usumaki Kaseiyo, más conocido a partir de hoy como…Yondaime, el Cuarto.

_Continuara…_

_Capitulo siguiente: Tiempos de Paz _


	18. Tiempos de Paz

**Capitulo 18. Tiempos de Paz**

Hacía algunos meses que se había convertido en Hokage, esos meses habían sido agotadores, cansados, pero de cierto modo…habían sido buenos para la villa.

Durante todo este tiempo había habido tiempos de paz, tiempos donde no habían guerras con otras naciones ninjas, con ningún ninja de otra villa y sobre todo…buenos para el personalmente.

La villa iba a la perfección, tanto económica como en cualquier sentido, los ambus parecían no tener muchas misiones, después de todo…no había pasado nada malo durante estos meses, los jounin como mucho hacían algunas misiones como lideres de sus grupos de genin, los chunin preparaban el siguiente examen de grado medio y como mucho solo habría que poner seguridad allí, eso es todo…La Villa de Konoha…estaba en tiempos de Paz.

Su relación con Amane había mejorado durante esos meses, tanto, que muchas cosas buenas entre ellos habían pasado, aun no se habían casado, estaban prometidos, la boda se tubo que posponer por problemas mayores… ¿Quién dice Problemas? Nada de eso, algo hermoso y particular, algo que le gustaba y que no esperaba a tener entre sus brazos…Su Hijo. Amane estaba embarazada, ahora mismo de siete meses. Por ello la boda tubo que atrasarse, Amane se negaba a casase con la barriga que tenía, decía cosas típicas de chicas, que se casaría cuando hubiera bajado esos kilos de más entre otras cosas…

Sus reuniones en Villa Akimichi se habían anulado, después de todo…no había mucho tiempo para ello, Amane en su estado no podría ir mucho al lugar y el como Hokage aunque le encantara ser el líder de la Villa, había que decir que era agotador, teniendo en cuenta que el odiaba el trabajo administrativo, el trabajo en el despacho, el era un espíritu libre, necesitaba salir, tomar un poco el aíre…pero no podía hacerlo…

Crock, el se había auto reconocido como padrino del bebe, no había quien le dijera que no, después de todo…eso haría que se desatara el Huracán Akimichi…y la verdad eso no era algo que le ayudara de mucho…no era algo que le conviniera…

Jiraiya se pasaba todo el tiempo en las cantinas, como siempre…ya era normal verlo con la cara marcada por alguna mujer que le hubiera dado una buena ostia, se lo merecía…yo no sabía que hacer con el…muchas mujeres habían venido a verme diciendo que tenía que hablar con el, que no soportaban más su perversidad…yo solo suspiraba, cansado… ¿Cuántas mujeres habían venido a verme todos los días por el mismo motivo? Ya había perdido la cuenta o mejor dicho…prefería no llevarla. Siempre hablaba con el, le pedía que se aguantara, que sentara la cabeza pero… ¿De verdad esperas que el sanin pervertido siente la cabeza? Iluso…

Respecto a mi equipo…aún seguía entrenando con ellos, de vez en cuando…después de todo, Kakashi era un experto Jounin, muy fuerte y más cuando controlaba a la perfección su sharingan, respecto a Rin, ella se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de la Villa, eso si, aun era una niña, ayudaba de vez en cuando allí. Todos los domingos acudíamos a ver a Obito, mi alumno, un héroe…Un ramo de flores cada uno, lágrimas incontrolables…que decir respecto a esto…soy hokage, pero humano a fin de cuentas…

Ese día me encontraba en el despacho, en la Torre del Hokage, tenía toda la mesa llena de rollos de misiones, algunos abiertos, otros por abrir…es decir…mucho trabajo por hacer.

Mire a mi izquierda, donde se hallaba el reloj, las doce y media de la noche, lo siento por Amane pero…tendría que quedarme hasta más tarde…Ella siempre me echaba la bronca cuando no la avisaba de que iba a llegar más tarde de las doce…pero…esta noche no podría avisarla, si lo hiciera…me entrarían ganas de quedarme con ella en casa pero…no era posible…suspire cansado, a sabiendas que esa noche sería muy larga, quizás demasiado.

Mire a mi alrededor, demasiadas misiones para mi gusto…rollos por todas partes, e incluso algunos por el suelo, hacía por lo menos una hora que estaba solo en la Torre, sabía que Crock estaba en Villa Akimichi, que Jiraiya estaba persiguiendo alguna mujer….lo que querría decir tener al día siguiente a cientos de mujeres cabreadas con el y yo soy hokage, no puedo encargarme de estas pequeñeces…en fin, que podía hacer…absolutamente nada.

Sabía que Amane estaba en casa, seguramente estaría durmiendo, tanto ella como mi futuro bebe, ese bebe que ya me gustaría tener entre mis brazos…del mismo modo que me gustaría tener entre mis brazos nuevamente a mi prometida y madre de mi hijo.

Detrás de mi, un balcón que daba directamente a una hermosa vista a la Villa, me asome por el, varias luces apagadas, entre ellas…las de nuestra casa, si, por si me cabía alguna duda Amane ya estaba durmiendo, seguramente mañana me haría dormir en el sofá, cabreada conmigo por no avisarla.

De repente y fuera de la costumbre, una costumbre que se estaba haciendo molesta en algunos matices, tocaron la puerta del despacho, mire directamente a la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? Ya era tarde…

-Pase- dije, con un deje tanto de sorpresa como de frialdad. Un par de segundos me arrepentí de haber respondido de forma fría, no tenía culpa, ella no.

-Vaya hombre, encima que vengo a buscarte y te pones así…mala persona- me dijo con un deje infantil, ella, mi amada Amane, estaba en mi despacho ¿Algo abría pasado? La mire preocupado y me levante, camine dirección a ella, tras un beso largo y profundo pose mis manos sobre su abdomen, antes firme ahora ovalado por el embarazo, me asegure de que todo estuviera bien, por lo menos a simple vista.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?- pregunte, la verdad que verla allí era extraño aunque me encantara verla, aunque fuera de noche y en mi despacho.

-Pues como he dicho hace unos segundos…he venido a buscarte- dijo con un deje de molestia, se veía tan hermosa…a veces la hacía cabrear aposta solo para ver otro de sus matices de belleza, le sonreí a modo de disculpas y le señale la gran cantidad de rollos que estaban encima de la mesa.

- esa es la razón por la que no te he podido ir a avisar, perdón- dije con una sonrisa nuevamente, posando una de mis manos detrás de mi nuca, a modo de despreocupación.

-¡Oh! la verdad es que no se que hacer contigo…-miro mi mesa del despacho y camino hacía ella, ojeo algunos rollos mientras yo por mi parte no dejaba de observarla en silencio…era tan hermosa…el embarazo lo único que había hecho era aumentar su belleza y gracia natural.

-¿No estarás cabreada, verdad?- pregunte preocupado de que no me mirara, de que no me dijera nada- ya te he dicho que lo siento…mucho- complemente- pero es que…- no me dejo hablar, me hizo callar con un beso, leve y suave, como uno de los primeros que nos habíamos dado meses atrás…-¿Cómo debo tomar este beso?

-No estoy cabreada…es más…me ha gustado verte ahora intentando pedirme perdón suplicante-se rió, se estaba burlando de mi, esto…era indignante

-¿Te ríes de mí?- me pregunte a sabiendas que era así, me encantaba verla sonreír.

-¡No! Claro que no- dijo seria, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a estallar en risas, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que reír con ella también.

-Que no se te haga costumbre…no todo el mundo me ve suplicando- dije con un deje de molestia segundos después de que termináramos de reírnos

-¡Es cierto! Nadie ve a "Yondaime", el cuarto hokage pidiendo disculpas todos los días…si te vieran así, te perderían el respecto- dijo, se estaba burlando de mi.

-Exacto-dije, disimulando enfado.

-Se lo contare a nuestro bebe- poso sus manos, ambas, en el abdomen- se reirá tanto de ti como yo lo hago ahora.

-Si, claro…-dije, observándola, se asomo al balcón, la luz de la luna y de las estrellas la hacían más hermosa, más de lo que era.

Me acerque a ella por detrás, sorprendiéndola, la abrase con cariño, con amor, y la bese, como nunca la había hecho, la amaba tanto… no sabría que hacer sin ella, era mi mundo, lo era todo para mi, aunque toda la Villa era como mi familia, ella era, sin duda alguna, la persona más importante para mi. De repente ella corto el beso, ¿Qué le pasaría? la mire extrañado, ella llevo sus manos al vientre. Me miro a los pocos segundos, tenía los ojos rojos, quería llorar, iba a llorar…

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunte, alarmado y asustado.

-Ya viene…-me dijo arrodillándose, con las manos aun en el vientre, le dolía y ese "ya viene" no se estaría refiriendo a… ¡No! aun quedaban dos meses.

Sin importar mucho, la cogí entre mis brazos, use mi técnica, llegamos a los segundos al hospital, varios médicos ninjas entraron a su habitación yo por mi parte estaba expectante, asustado en cierto modo…preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento…sabía que el parto sería complicado, después de todo…ya lo sabíamos, meses atrás me lo habían dicho…y yo, ahora me estaba preocupado por ella, por el bebe, por nosotros.

Pasaron algunas horas, el día comenzó, recordaba haber dejado varios rollos sin mirar, varios rollos sin abrir, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, el parto había comenzado anoche y aún nadie salía a avisarme ¿Por qué? El miedo se apodero de mi…no sabía porque…un mal presentimiento…me asome a una de las ventanas del hospital, los pájaros en esta época deberían estar en el bosque, pero…por algún motivo se iban del bosque, huían del bosque…

_Continuara…_

_El próximo Capitulo, el último. Espero que os guste xD_

Siento mucho las molestias y gracias por los review.


	19. Última Noche: La despedida de un Héroe

_Gracias por todo gente bonita, solo decir que este es el último capitulo y espero que os guste, intentare por todos los medios que sea MUY triste xD, aunque el drama no es lo mió xD, espero que os agrade y muchas gracias por leerme, los enviarme los review y por aguantarme xD, Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo fic._

_¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!_

**Capitulo 19. Última noche; La despedida de un héroe **

El día poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, y el aún se encontraba en el hospital a la espera de Amane, ¿Por qué nadie salía a decirle nada? Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Se encontraba cansado de esperar, no se había ido de ese sitio, no se había movido ni una vez, incluso Jiraiya y Crock habían ido a verle a ver como se encontraba y por supuesto a intentar calmarle pero…imposible, el, como se iba a calmar, iba a ser padre…y para colmo de males…No sabía nada, los médicos ninjas no se habían dignado a decirle nada y casi llevaban veinte cuatro horas hay dentro…

Sin duda, las cosas no iban como querían…

En otra parte de la Villa, mientras Yondaime se encontraba en el hospital, uno de los ninjas de la Villa de Konoha, se encontraba en el bosque, volviendo a la Villa después de una larga misión encomendada por el Hokage, estaba entre árbol y árbol cuando cerca de uno de los lagos vio algo que le llamo la atención, una enorme huella, decidió seguir a pos de las huellas que a medidas avanzaban iban dirección a Konoha…Todo en silencio, mal asunto, como ninja que era se preparo para luchar, sentía un gran poder cerca de el, algo malo, oscuro…sinistro. Se dio la vuelta y…

Mientras el Hokage estaba expectante, y cansado. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, incomoda sin duda pero no le quedaba de otra… Miro de vez en cuando la puerta de donde estaba sus seres queridos… ¿Por qué? Se hizo varias veces esa pregunta.

Volviendo con el ninja…

Se dio la vuelta y…allí estaba, enorme, gigante, un gran animal, grande y monstruoso, con un gran poder en su interior, rugía, aún se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la Villa, por lo tanto aunque pidiera ayuda sería en vano…intento enfrentarse el solo a la criatura, inútilmente después de todo…El era el kyubi…el gran zorro de nueve colas…Debía avisar al Hokage enseguida…

En la villa esa noche había una fiesta, el hijo del Hokage iba a nacer, aunque todo se había tomado con precaución, Crock se había encargado de difundirlo a cal y canto. Todos los Jounin y el resto de los ninjas estaban de fiesta, una nueva persona iba a nacer hoy, pero…no solo era un bebe normal y corriente sino que era el hijo del Hokage, el hijo del Cuarto…el Hijo de Yondaime…

Desde la entrada de la Villa, los vigilantes también hacían su propia fiesta, ya que ellos no podían abandonar su puesto, desde lo lejos vieron a uno de los jounin que se habían ido de misión a la Ola hacía algunas semanas, hoy volvía, pero…no volvía normal, corría como podía y se podía decir que cojeaba, alguien le había atacado.

Los ninjas vigilantes corrieron hacía el, pero este cansado y mal herido, casi muerto solo le dio tiempo de llegar a donde estaban ellos y dar la alarma…

-Aguanta, estarás dentro de nada en el Hospital de Konoha…-decía uno de los Vigilantes de la Villa al jounin.

-El…esta aquí…el…el…- intentaba decir, no podía a fin de cuentas, estaba demasiado cansado.

-¿El? Quien…de quien hablas- pregunto el otro vigilante mirando a su compañero.

-El demonio…demonio de nueve…colas…-suspiro inhalo aire y siguió hablando en su ultimo suspiro- en el bosque…avisen al…Hokage.- murió

Ambos vigilantes se miraron, uno de ellos avisaría al Hokage mientras el otro iría a por el demonio junto a los otros ninjas que iba a avisar. Y así fue como empezó la noche, de una fiesta, de una persona que volvía a su hogar a pasar a una guerra por la lucha de la supervivencia…

Uno de los ninjas llegó junto al resto en la fiesta, dejaron todo y fueron al combate mientras el otro, a sabiendas que la prometida del Hokage aun no había dado a luz, estaría el líder de la Villa en el Hospital de Konoha y allí fue…a pos de su Hokage, a pos de Yondaime, el único capaz de vencer a tal zorro de nueve colas…

En el hospital Yondaime no se había enterado de nada, por supuesto estaba pendiente de que se abriera la puerta de enfrente, cosa que paso a los pocos minutos; uno de los médicos salió con mala cara, desde luego cansado pero…Yondaime lo interpreto de otra.

-¿Cómo están? –Pregunto al ver salir al médico ninja poniéndose a su altura- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

-El bebe esta bien pero…la muchacha, su prometida…lo siento, pero…esta muriendo- dijo finalmente.

Para Yondaime eras palabras le volvieron loco, porque, porque el destino les hacía esto, a el, él había prometido protegerla siempre, amarla y cuidarla, no solo a ella, sino a su hijo también…porque,…porque…

-Quiero entrar…-su voz era un hilo- necesito verla…necesito verle…

-Claro, entre a despedirse – se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar al Hokage en la habitación.

Yondaime entro en esa habitación, diviso a su querida Amane al fondo, corrió hacía ella, la abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarla marchar, no podía dejarla marchar…no quería.

De pronto cuando iba a decir algo…un llanto, ¡es verdad! ¡El bebe! Miro al otro lado de la cama de Amane, un niño, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, llorando, por un momento quiso cargar toda su ira, rabia, frustración a ese bebe….el….era el culpable de todo, pero no, no pudo, un bebe tan pequeño, indefenso…su bebe, su hijo…

-Kass- dijo Amane entre abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-Dime mi amor- dijo el, inclinándose poco a poco sobre ella para besar, por última vez sus labios.

-Cuídalo por mi ¿quieres?- sonrió levemente, no podía hacer gran cosa.

-Lo haremos los dos juntos…Amane no te vayas…te lo juego…-se sentía mal, ridículo, porque…siendo uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la tierra porque…porque no podía salvar ni la vida de su prometida…porque…porque

-No puedo Kass, lo siento- susurro, sus últimos alientos estaban contándoos- Te quiero, a ti y a el- señalo al bebe, al cual parecía no poder sostener entre sus brazos…

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- la beso nuevamente, más profundo, más intenso, intento alargarlo todo lo que pudo pero finalmente ella se separo del- ¿Qué? – La miro pero…ella tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡Amane!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, agitándola poco a poco para hacerla despertar, pero no fue así…ella ya no respiraba…su último aliento, su último beso…

Dejo el cuerpo de Amane sobre la cama, subiendo la sabana hasta quedar tapada por completo, se detuvo al lado del pequeño, el cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y manos alzadas, esperando a ser cogido y eso hizo, lo alzo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, beso su frente y se puso a pensar…

-¿Qué nombre te pondré? Después de todo…Amane y yo…nunca dijimos un nombre…- se puso a pensar, ¿Cómo lo habría llamado ella? Un flash vino a su mente y recordando algo.

…_Flash Back…_

_Una mañana como otra cualquiera, dos personas en la cama, con sus cuerpos unidos en la habitación, la noche anterior el se había enterado de que iba a ser padre…y lo habían estado celebrando…a su modo._

_-Buenos días amor mió- dijo ella, besándole con ternura en la mejilla_

_-Mmm- fue su única respuesta_

_-Yo también te quiero- dijo con un deje sarcastico saliendo de la cama con molestia, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, sintió como alguien la jalaba hacía atrás; Kaseiyo._

_-Te amo- dijo el, con ternura, amor, pación…no había palabras para decir todo lo que sentía por ella._

_-Ahora te dignas a decirme algo…Creo que el ser Hokage te esta mal criando_

_-No seas celosa…Sabes que tu y- poso una de las manos en el vientre de su prometida- el bebe sois lo más importante para mi_

_-Ya claro…-dijo ella sarcástica- Yo y Naruto somos lo más importante para ti…ESO ESPERO KASEIYO- se podría decir que grito, mientras el la miraba confuso._

_-¿Naruto? Que clase de nombre es ese para MI hijo- bromeo, siempre Amane había tenido nombres extraños en su mente pero…ese se llevaba el premio._

_-A mi me gusta, y si me quieres- le miro a los ojos-…sera ese el nombre de nuestro bebe- se toco el vientre._

_-Eres una chantajista- dijo el levantándose y besándola en los labios- ¿Lo sabias verdad?_

_-Yo… ¡no! Solo soy una ninja que usa sus recursos-sonrió, estaba feliz, estas pequeñas discusiones con Kaseiyo solían ser muy divertidas y más cuando ella salía victoriosa, es decir…siempre._

_-¡Y que recursos!…- exclamo el, bromeando con ella_

_-¿Pues decidido no? Su nombre sera Naruto Usumaki_

_- A mi no me gusta ese nombre…-susurro, pero ella le escucho_

_-no me importa…-dijo, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía Kaseiyo_

_-Que ese sea el nombre de mi hijo esta por verse _

_-Tu mismo lo has dicho…esta por verse.-dijo ella convencida de que iba a conseguir lo que quería_

…_Fin Flash Back…_

Si, a ella le gustaba ese nombre…ese nombre iba a ser…Naruto Usumaki, su hijo…

En ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta, sin llamar ni siguiera entro, Jiraiya… ¿Otra vez aquí? En el peor momento posible…

-¿Qué pasa Jiraiya?- dijo el, intentando saciar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Pero que…- miro a la cama, las sabanas subidas eso quería decir que…- ¿y Amane esta…?

-Si, lo esta- dijo mostrando al bebe de sus brazos- Mi hijo, Naruto Usumaki

-Naruto…que nombre más peculiar

-Lo eligió ella- suspiro, cansado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh! Algo grave a pasado Yondaime- dijo poniéndose serio de repente mirando con tristeza al cuerpo sin vida de Amane y a el aleatoriamente.

-Me has llamado Yondaime….eso es extraño en ti- miro a su hijo, parecía haberse quedado dormido-¿Qué ocurre?

-El kyubi- dijo, y justo después Yondaime y el salieran de el hospital, llevándose al bebe entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a los pocos segundos al terreno de batalla, varios ninjas habían caído, entre ellos pudo ver el cadáver de su amigo Crock, no había tiempo para llorar por el…ahora tenía que encargarse de un animal, un zorro de nueve colas, dejo al bebe junto a Kakashi, el cual parecía tener una pequeña herida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Yondaime?- pregunto Jiraiya

-Usaré esa técnica-dijo tras algunos de pensarlo- Será lo mejor para terminar con el- dijo señalando al enorme animal que estaba a escasos metros de el y de el sanin

-ESTAS LOCO! – Exclamo fuera de si- eso te matara

-No importa, lo que importa ahora mismo es la Villa

-¿Y el bebe?- pregunto el sanin, parando en seco al hokage

-Lo cuidareis vosotros, después de todo…Tengo planes para el

-¿Qué planes?

-Lo sellare dentro de Naruto- dijo volviendo entre sus pasos y cogiendo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Pero…- no pudo decir nada, el hokage estaba decidido a todo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Jiraiya- le dijo serio

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar y lo haré- dijo aún más serio el sanin mirando a su alumno con orgullo

-Quiero que te encargues del funeral de Amane, que la entierren junto a mi, - el sanin asintió muy a su pesar- también te pediré que te las arregles para nadie sepa, si algo sale mal y lo crees necesario, que nadie sepa de mi vinculación con Naruto- el sanin iba a protestar pero…lo entendió…si alguien sabia que era su hijo, el hijo del cuarto y que tenia sellado al zorro de nueve colas…corría peligro por sus enemigos, no le quedo de otra que asentir- eso es todo, gracias por ayudarme en todo…sensei

Dicho esto corrió a toda velocidad hacía el kyubi, nadie, nadie sabría nada de su vinculación con el niño…a los pocos segundos estaba todo hecho…ya no había marcha atrás…poco a poco fue cayendo, con su hijo en brazos, mientras caía medito sobre su vida, sobre su existencia y sobre todo…en aquellos que dieron la vida por el, desde Amane hasta Crock, desde los ninjas caídos hasta el más inocente de todos…su hijo.

_-¿Por qué? Porque no me dejaron ser feliz, porque no me dejaron amarte y cuidarte durante toda mi vida, Amane…Te ame tanto, te amo tanto…ahora nos veremos otra vez… ¿Por qué? Porque amigo mió…No vi tu muerte, no pude verte, no pude ayudarte ni protegerte a ti tampoco…Lo siento, por los dos…pero nos veremos pronto amigo mió, amada mía…Lo siento. También lo siento por ti Naruto, mi pequeño, no me quedo de otra lo siento… ¡Pero ya veras! Seras proclamado como héroe, el héroe que salvo a la villa de el zorro de nueve colas, y seguramente seas un gran ninja en el futuro… ¡Que digo! el mejor…seras un chunin o mejor aun…un jounin… ¿Por qué no un Ambu? O quizás…llegues al igual que yo…Un Hokage! Si, ese sera su futuro…Naruto…_

Finalmente cayo al suelo, pesado y cansado, el ya sabía que no podía hacer nada, su alma no estaba en su cuerpo, pero entre sus brazos estaba el, estaba el bebe con un sello en su vientre… Podía escuchar las voces de varios ninjas llamándolo pero el…. ¿Que podía hacer? Después de todo…estaba muerto

_-Lo siento Naruto…perdóname, si hubiera podido, habría sido el mejor padre, el mejor de todos los tiempos, te ayudaría con tus primeros pasos, te protegería con cualquiera, te querría mas que a nada en este mundo, te ayudaría a convertirte en el próximo Hokage de la Villa de Konoha, te…aria tantas cosas…tantas…Y no tenia tiempo, no podía…No podía estar, con su hijo…Con Naruto Usumaki…_

_**FIN**_

_Intente hacerlo todo lo triste posible pero…se notó que el drama no es lo mió. XD _

_Para más información de mis fic mirar en mi perfil y por supuesto nos mantenemos en contacto, podéis agregarme si lo queréis (lo digo porque muchas lo habéis hecho ya_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Besitos con Sabor a Yondaime _

_POS DATA: Nos seguimos leyendo en mis fics, Flores del Pasado (KakashiXRin)_

_Y en el One Shot Incorregiblemente Kakashi Hatake _


End file.
